The Girl Who Flies
by Effie Hermann
Summary: And that is what I did, I followed the rules and I hated it...I hated it. Until I met a man who wore a blue suit and had beautiful brown eyes...he showed me the Universe. He brought me back to life. Doctor/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl who Flies: Prologue**

Emptiness that's all I felt for a very long Time...I remember looking at the Stars wishing to be somewhere else, to be someone else. I stopped hoping, I stopped believing. I wanted...I wanted to die.

I felt like I was dead already...every week I did the same things...going to work at the Hospital, meeting friends at the local pub...Sunday lunch with my Family. Most people would say that I'm ungrateful and don´t see what I have but they don´t understand how it is to dream of impossible things...of the sky and then wake up and feel the loss of something wonderful and go on...live through the day...craving to live in your dream, but knowing it will never happen because it´s not reality.

Reality how I saw it was cruel. It holds you down. It dosen't let you fly. Rules...all those rules.

I mean everything you hear while you grow up is go to school, get a good job,work ,marry, have kids...follow the Rules of society...

And that is what I did, I followed the rules and I hated it...I hated it.

Until I met a man who wore a blue suit and had beautiful brown eyes...he showed me the Universe.

He brought me back to life.

**A/N I don´t own Doctor Who...all that belongs to me is my OC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smith,Jones and Nix**

I was hurrying down the streets, on my way to the Royal Hope Hospital. As I heard someone call my Name. I turned around and saw my best friend Martha Jones running towards me.,,Hey Lana'' she said a little bit out of breath.,,Hey Martha how are you ?''

,,I´m a bit stressed, Mom dosen´t want Dads girlfriend on Leos Party''

,,Uhhhhh family drama, that must suck'' I answered teasingly.

,,You have no idea''.

Laughing we approached the entrance of the Hospital. When a man dressed all in black and leather wearing a bicker helmet shoved us to the side ,,Hey watch it mate'' we both exclaimed angrily. The man just stared at us for a while, turned and walked away.

Martha and I looked at each other a little bit confused ,,What is his problem?'' I said annoyed,,I have no idea''.

DWDWDWDWDW

Martha, a few other medical students and I followed our senior doctor Mr. Stocker to the bedside of a patient ,,How are you today Ms. Finnegan''

,,I was alight this Morning and than...I don´t know I woke up and felt all dizzy again, it was worse than when I came in``she said while Mr. Stocker held her Arm and felt her pulse.

,,Pulse is slightly thready...well lets see what Britain´s finest might suggest''with sarcasm in his voice and a smug look on his face he turned to look at us._Asshole._

,,Any Ideas Morgenstern''

,,Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes''Morgenstern answered nervously.

,,Hardly early onset. If you forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?''

,,We could recommend a CT scan''Swales replied more nervous than Morgenstern.

,,And spend all our Money'' Stoker snapped

,,Jones ?''.

Caught like a deer in the headlights Martha looked at me and mounted ,,Help me'' ,,Just say something he will make it down anyway'' I whispered.

,,Mmm we could take bloods and check for Meniere´s disease'' she guessed.

,,Or we could simply ask the patient'' turning to look at Ms. Finnegan he asked

,,What did you have for Dinner last night''

,,I Had Salad''

,,And the night before''

,,Salad again''

,,And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that´s what. Simple honest salt´´

_**A/N I don´t own Doctor Who...I just own my OC**_

_**Hey Guys this is going to be a Time Lady story I hope you like it...don´t worry the Doctor appears in the next Chapter and i´m going to post it tomorrow**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who...I just own my OC**

**Information**

_Kursiv_Lanas thoughts

apostrophe_Kursiv_apostrophe= The Doctors thoughts

**Smith, Jones and Nix:Part 2**

**3rd POV**

_I hate this man. _Lana thought as she continued following Mr. Stocker around. He was talking about something but she didn't listen, she didn't care. _It´s probably one of his stupid stories where he shows us how much better he is, Fucking Ass._ Lost in thought, she bumped into Martha who was staring at something. Looking up she saw two men wearing the same outfit like the man who shoved them to the side in the entrance this morning. _What the hell, is here a fucking bicker convention. _Deciding that she doesn't care she took Marthas hand and joined the students group again.

Mr. Stocker shoved the curtains to another patients bed to the side to reveal The Doctor dressed in a hospital pyjama sitting there. As she looked at him she felt the same tug in her heart she always felt when she woke up from one of her dreams,but she also felt a shutter of excitement go through her. Shaking that strange feeling off ,she listened to Mr. Stocker again.

,,So then Mr Smith'' _Smith...an much to ordinary name for a man with such misterious eyes ._,,A very good morning to you. How are you today?''

,,Oh not so bad still a bit...you know...blah''he said. _Awwww and he has a cute voice._

,,John Smith admitted yesterday with serve abdominal pains'' Mr Stocker continued.

,,Nix why don´t you see what you can find. Amaze me''_Sarcasm again?Really._

Starring him in the eyes Lana answered in a sickly sweet voice ,,With pleasure, Sir''

Stepping closer to the Doctor she put on her stereoscope and held it to his chest. _That odd_, frowning she moved the stereoscope to the other side of his chest. _Holly shit he has two hearts. _Stunned she looked at up at him. But he just gave her a grin and winked_ ._

,,I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart Miss Nix''

,,No'' Lana snapped. Putting the Stereoscope away, she walked to the end of the bed and took the patient's card out of it's holder.

Only to drop it in the next second because she got shocked.

,,That happened to me this morning'' Martha said.

,,I had the same thing on the door handle''Morgenstern continued.

,,And me on the lift''Swales added.

,,That's only to be expected...there's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is from a static electricity as was first proven by...anyone''_Here he goes being smug again._

,,Benjamin Franklin'' Lana answered bored.

,,Ahhh my mate Ben...That was a day and a half. I got rope burns of that kite, and then I got soaked...'' The Doctor trailed of. _O...K that dude is mental._

,,Quite...''Stocker replied puzzled

,,...and then I got electrocuted '' _Yeeeeeaaaahhh totally mental._

,,Moving on'' Stocker said and turned to leave with Martha and the other Students behind him.

,,Why aren't you going after them ?''The Doctor asked. ,,You have two hearts''Lana blurted out .

Amused he looked at her,,Ahhhh you noticed that''

,,Hard not to''she answered smiling.

Suddenly his expression changed.

,,What is haunting you ?''he said seriously

,,Sorry ?''

,,You eyes they just look so... lost like you are not complete...what are you missing?''

Lana could feel a wave of sadness and panic go through her...

….she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and for a short moment it felt like...

...as if it were two hearts.

_How could he find me out that fast? Am I that oblivious._

Not wanting him to notice her little slip, she smiled flirtatiously and stared him deadly in the eyes. She sat on his bed right beside him and moved her face forwards until her lips where just inches away from his.

Nervous and not knowing what to do he tried to look at something else than her.

Taking his face in her hands she turned his head around and made him look at her.

,,A gentleman shouldn't ask a lady such personal questions'' she whispered huskily. Falling for her little trick, the Doctor stared at her like he was in trance.

,,No he shouldn't ''he said in a dreamy voice . _Hahaha that always works_.

,,Good !'' Lana said loudly ripping him out of his stupor.

Startled he stared at her mouth hanging open. _'How did she do that'_

,,Oh and Mr. Smith if you keep on talking like you know Benjamin Franklin...let´s say the Doctors here like it to put people in the mental hospital''

Laughing she turned and walked away. While the Doctor still stared at her.

'There is something special about you Miss Nix and I'm going to find out what'.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who...I just own my OC**

Information

apostrophe_Kursiv_apostrophe= The Doctors thoughts

**Doctors POV**

,,Ahhh my mate Ben...That was a day and a half. I got rope burns of that kite, and then I got soaked...'' I said in thought.

,,Quite...''Stocker replied.

,,...and then I got electrocuted '' _'That really hurt'_

,,Moving on'' Stocker said and turned to leave, the other Students behind him.

,,Why aren't you going after them ?'' I asked Miss Nix who still stood at my bed side.

She was a tall woman, thin but not to thin, she had brown wavy hair and a cute little nose with big green-brown eyes and kissable lips. Under her doctor smock she wore a baby blue dress who was tight above but flowed down like a skirt at the beginning of her waist and ended just a little bit over her knees. At her feet she wore white converse with pink socks. Generally she looked like a mix of the 50s and now. _Beautiful_.

But her beauty was not the thing that made me interested in her. It was the sadness , the emptiness she carries. _She covers it up really good. _But it's not just that, what I noticed...when she touched me I felt something like an electric shock go through me... a certain familiarity...

…. like I know her.

_,,_You have two hearts'' she blurted out.

Amused at her confusion I answered ,, Ahhh you noticed that''

,,Hard not to''she answered smiling.

At her smile I felt this strange feeling again.' _I have to know what is going on with her.'_

,,What is haunting you ?'' I asked seriously.

,,Sorry ?''

,,You eyes they just look so... lost like you are not complete...what are you missing?''

In shock she looked a me panic clearly written in her eyes.

Suddenly her expression changed , starring at me with a '_sexy'_ smile on her lips she sat on my bed right beside me and moved her face forwards until her lips were barley inches away from mine, so close that I could feel her warm breath on my lips. _Don't look at her. _

Nervously I turned my face away and tried to look at something else than her.

But she was having none of that. Taking my face in her _soft warm hands _she turned my head around and made me look at her. '_Her eyes are beautiful_' _'No. Don't. You just lost Rose...this isn´t right'_

,,A gentleman shouldn't ask a lady such personal questions'' she whispered huskily.

As I heard her voice again all thought about Rose flew away...I felt a warm shiver go through my body and lost myself in her beautiful green-brown eyes.

,,No he shouldn't '' I answered not noticing how pathetically dreamy I sounded.

,,Good !''Miss Nix said loudly ripping me out of my stupor. _'What?'_

Startled and confused I stared at her mouth hanging open. _'How did she do that'_

,,Oh and Mr. Smith if you keep on talking like you know Benjamin Franklin...let´s say the Doctors here like it to put people in the mental hospital''

'_Ohhhhh she's good'_

Laughing she turned and walked away me watching her closely.

'_There is something special about you Miss Nix and I'm going to find out what'._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who...I just own my OC**

**Information**

_Kursiv_Lanas thoughts

apostrophe_Kursiv_apostrophe= The Doctors thoughts

**Smith, Jones and Nix:Part 3**

**3rd POV**

Lana entered the small kitchen in the Hospital. With Martha and Swales already in there. Martha on the phone and Swales staring out of the Window. Martha gave her a nod in greeting.

Suddenly Martha and Lana felt Swales touch their arms, eyes still fixed on the window. ,,What?'' Lana asked gently, eyeing the obviously confused woman in concern.

,,The Rain...'' Swales muttered absently.

,,It's only rain''

,,Martha'' Lana could hear Tish 'Marthas sister' call through the phone ,,Have you seen the rain''

,,Why's everyone fussing about the rain'' Martha exclaimed annoyed.

Wanting to know what both women were talking about Lana looked out of the window. As she saw the reason for ethers confusion her eyes went wide and she let out a quiet gaps.

,,It's going up'' Swales and her said in union.

,,The rain is going up'' Tish added.

Finally Martha also turned to look out of the window only to see that both women were right the rain was going up.

Suddenly the building started to shake, throwing all three of them to ground, followed by the things from the kitchen counter and out of the cupboard. They tried to get up only to be thrown to the ground again. Then the shaking stopped .

,,What the hell was that'' Martha said out of breath.

Sill shocked Lana pushed herself from the ground and offered her hands to Martha and Swales, helping them stand up.

,,Are you alight'' Swales asked.

,,I think so...yeah. It felt like an earth quake,or...''Martha began to say.

,,Martha,Lana.. it's night. It was lunch time'' she cut her off.

,,It´s not Night'' Lana replied distracted with her eyes on the window, Martha following her lead

,,It's got to be. It's dark''

,,We're on the moon...''Martha said eyes wide staring at the surface of the moon right below them, the earth far away.

,,We can't be''

,,We're on the moon, we're on the bloody moon''Lana repeated exited a grin growing at her face. Finally something happens.

DWDWDWDWDW

Lana and Martha followed by Swales ,pushed their way thought the hysteric people running panicked around the corridor.

Coming into a patient's ward Lana had enough of the screaming. ,,Alright everyone back to bed. We've got an emergency but we'll sort it out'' she said calm but loudly.

Actually listening to her the patients calmed down and went back to their beds. Wow that actually worked. Cool.

After that she made her way back to Martha and Swales who were looking out of the window.

,,It's real, it's really real. Hold on''Martha reached for the window lock.

Panicked with tears running down her face Swales screamed ,,Don't,we'll lose all the air''

,,But they are not exactly air tight . If the air was going to get sucked, out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?'' Lana defended Martha.

,,Very good point. Brilliant in fact. What was your name'' someone said behind her macking her jump out of shock.

Calming down she turned around to see Mr. Smith now dressed in a blue suit standing there.

Damn he looks good in a suit.

,,Lana Nix, Handsome'' she replied a sly smile on her lips.

Turning a little smug at her compliment he turned to Martha,, And yours?''

,,Martha''' she answered.

,,And it was Jones wasn't it?''

Martha nodded .

Walking forward until he was right beside them at the window he said''Well then, the question is, how are we still breathing''

,,We cant be'' Swales cried.

,,Obliviously we are so don't waste my time''

,,Rude much'' Lana said amused.

,,Am I ?''

She nodded.

,,Well that's me rude and not ginger'' Grinning he looked at her, to see her laughing at his little joke._'She laughs like an angel_'he thought.

Still grinning he turned to Martha. ,,Martha what have we got. Is there a balcony on this floor or a veranda''

,,By the patients lounge,yeah''

,,Fancy, going out'' The Doctor asked them.

,,Ok''

,,We might die''

,,We might not'' Martha and Lana countered.

,,Good...come on'' he said while making his way to the balcony.

,,Not her, she'll hold us up'' he added meaning Swales.

DWDWDWDWDW

Standing at the balcony door in the patients lounge, the Doctor glanced at each woman before opening it. Slowly stepping outside Martha and Lana took each others hands.

,,We've got air'' Martha breathed out. ,,How does that work''

,,Just be glad it does''the Doctor murmured.

Letting go of Marthas hand Lana whipped away a few tears. Gone unnoticed by her friend who was currently starring at the earth, but not by the Doctor.

,,Lana ?'' he asked.

,,No it´s nothing, just I've always dreamt about this...well I've dreamt about other planet but the moon is doing just fine right now''

Observing her while she talked the Doctor couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked standing there, in the moonlight, talking about her dreams with true joy in her eyes._' She looks like an fallen Angel'_

,,I've got a party tonight. It's my brothers 21st. My Mother is going to be really...really...'' Martha said, cutting the Doctor out of his thoughts.

Turning his attention to Martha he asked,,You, OK ?''

,,Yeah''

,,Sure''

,,Yeah''

,,Want to go back in''

,,No Way...I mean we could die any minute but all the same...it's beautiful''she said still taking it all in.

,,You think''

,,How many people want to go to the moon and here we are''

,,Standing in the Earth light'' Lana said dreamy.

,,What do you think happened'' she asked the Doctor.

,,What do you think''he smiled at them both.

,,Extraterrestrial. It's got to be, I don't know. A few years ago that would have sounded mad ….but these day,that space ship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin, she worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home''

Taking Marhas hand back in hers Lana gave it an gentle squeeze.

,,I'm sorry'' the Doctor said. Smile of his face.

,,Yeah''

,,I was there in the battle''

,,We promise you Mr. Smith, we will find a way out, if we can travel to the moon then we can travel back...''Martha started.

,,...There's got to be a way''Lana continued.

,,It's not Smith, that not my real name''

,,Who are you then''she asked.

,,I'm the Doctor'' he answered in a dark voice. _OK that sounded sexy_

,,We both too if we can pass our exams''Mather brushed it off.

,,What is it then, Doctor Smith ?''

,,Just the Doctor''

,,How do you mean just the Doctor''

,,Just...the Doctor''

,,What people call you ,The Doctor,''Lana cut in.

,,Yeah''

,,Well we not...as far as we are concerned, you've got to earn that title'' Martha said for both of them.

,,Well I better start then'' Picking up a little rock he continued talking ,,Let's have a look...there must be some sort of force shield keeping the air in'' trowing the rock ,it hit some sort of electric invisible shield.

Realizing what that means Lana gasped ,, If that's like a bubble sealing us in...That means this is the only air we've got ! What happens when it runs out ?'' she spoke out her thoughts.

,,How many people are in this Hospital''

,,I don´t know a thousand''

,,One thousand people...suffocating''

,,Why would anyone do that'' she exclaimed angrily.

Suddenly they heard a strange noise, that sounded exactly like a plane landing. Looking up the Doctor said ,,Heads up, ask them yourself''

Looking up they saw three Judoon ships fly over them and then land on the moon surface not far away from the hospital.

The doors of the ships opened, to reveal an army of black-leather-armor wearing aliens walking out .

,,Aliens...That's real proper Aliens''Martha breathed out.

,,Judoon''the Doctor corrected her a grim expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who...I just own my OC**

**Information**

_Kursiv_Lanas thoughts

apostrophe_Kursiv_apostrophe= The Doctors thoughts

**Smith, Jones and Nix:Part 4**

**3rd POV**

Mr. Stocker watched the Judoon march toward the hospital, through his office window.

,,Mr Stocker'' a voice called.

Turning around he saw Miss. Finnegan sanding at his doorway.,,I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me''.

,,I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss ehhh...Mrs...''he trailed off.

,,Finnegan''

,,What are names now when something unnameable is marching toward us across the moon? Two more years, two more years and then retire to Florida, but there is Florida...in the sky, I can see it. My daughter she's still in university ,I am never going to see her again''.

,,But I need your help Mr. Stocker''

,,I can't do anything''

,,Oh, I think you can'' she replied darkly while two men wearing black leather came through the door to stand behind Miss Finnegan.

,,What do you want, It's a bit too late to sign for anything'' Mr Stocker said addressing the two men.

,,These are my lovely boys...I prefer not to get my hand dirty''

,,I'm sorry''puzzled he looked at them.

,,You see, there are great test to come and terrible deeds some of them my own, but if I am to survive this, I need you''

,,What are you talking about?''

,,Blood. Specifically. Yours'' snapping her fingers the leader wearing men approached Mr. Stocker and grabbed him.

,,What are you doing ?Well let go of me, what the hell,let go'' he shouted angrily.

,,You see, I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it, now I need fire in my veins , and who better than a consultant with blood full of salty fats and vintage winesand all those Michelin star sauces'' Miss Finnegan said licking her lips.

,,Who are you''

,,I'm a survivor Mr. Stocker at any cost'' turning to look through her purse ,she exclaimed cheerfully ,,Look ! I even brought a straw''

Holding it up, she made her way to Mr Stocker who screamed, realizing what she's up to.

DWDWDWDWDW

The people watched the Judoon as they entered the hospital, afraid and screaming most of the people ran away or were trying to hide.

Each Judoon took a position in the entrance hall. One of them took off his helmet, to reveal a rhino looking like face.

Talking in an unknown language, while his companions raised their weapons, the Judoon looked around as if waiting for an answer.

,,We are citizens of planet earth...we welcome you in peace''Morgensten said stepping forward nervously. The Judoon shoved him against a wall and held held a strange device with a blue light agains his mouth as he shuttered out ,,Please don't hurt me I was just trying to help. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me.''

Holding the device up, it repeated Morgensterns words. Pulling it in a socked in his amour. This time talking in English, the Judoon said ,,Language assimilated. Designation. Earth. English. You will be catalogued'' it held the device back in Morgensterns face before drawing a black cross at the back of his hand. Turning to it's companions it stated ,,Category. Human. Catalogues all suspects''.

Crouched down on the second floor Martha, the Doctor and Lana watched the Judoon catalogues the people and then draw a cross at the back of their hands, like they did with Morgenstern.

Peeking up from one of the plants they were hiding behind the Doctor murmured happily ,,Ohh look down there, you've got little shops''

Smiling he turned to Lana ,, I like little shops'' Awww h_e's so adorable._

Giggling at his cuteness she smiled back at him. _ . .you just Giggled _she groaned in her head.

,,Never mind that. What are Judoon'' Martha asked.

,,Galactic Police...weeelll police for hire...more like interplanetary thugs''

,,And the brought us to the moon ?''

,,Neutral territory, according to the Galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the earth, so they isolated us''

,,So the rain? The lighting that was them ?''Lana asked.

,,Using an H2O soop, yeah''

,,What about Galactic Law ?Where'd you get that from? If they are police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing the moon or something?''

Laughing he answered ,,No, but I like that good thinking. No it's more simple, they're making a catalogue, it means they are after non-human, what is very bad news for me''

,,Why ?'' Martha asked.

Giving her a look that say come on ,,Oh you're kidding me...Lana ?''

,,Well he has two hearts'' Lana shrugged.

,,Don't be ridiculous you both, stop looking at me like that''

,,Come one,then'' helping both women up he left.

DWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor sat in front of a computer exclaiming it with his screwdriver. When Martha and Lana ran in.

,,They reached the third floor'' Martha paused ,,What`s that thing ?'' she asked.

,,Sonic Screwdriver'' he replied.

,,Well if you are not going to answer properly''

,,No, really it is'' he turned to them ,,It's a Screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look''he said holding it up.

,,Uhhhh do you have a laser spanner ?'' Lana threw in excited.

,,I did but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman...'' frustrated he hit the computer. ,,OH this Computer the Judoon must have looked it down''

,,Judoon, Platoon among the moon'' he rhymed. ,,I was just travelling past, I swear. I was just wandering , I wasn't looking for trouble. Honestly. I wasn't. But I noticed the plasma coils around the hospital, and I saw that lightening, been building up for two day now, so I checked in, thought something was going on inside, turns up the plasma coils where the Judoon up above''

,,But what are they looking for'' Martha wanted to know.

,,Something that look human but isn`t''

,,Like you, apparently''

,,Like me''he turned to them,,But not me'' he said turning back around.

,,Haven't they got a photo''

,,Might be a shape changer''

,,Whatever it is can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?

,,If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution''

,,All of us'' Lana asked shocked. _Heartless bastards._

,,Oh yes...But if I can find this thing first...''

,,Ohhhhhhhhhh'' the Doctor sullenly shouted. Making Lana and Martha jump.

,,Judoon are thick, Judoon are thick. They are completely thick, They whipped the records out...That's clever'' Wanting to calm him down Lana put a hand on his back rubbing it, making the Doctor relax a little.

,,What are we looking for ?''she said gently.

,,I don't know...any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms'' putting his hand back on the keyboard ,,Maybe there's a back up'' he whispered more to himself than them.

,,Just keep working I'll go ask Mr. Stocker, he might know''Martha said and went to leave the room.

,,Be Careful'' the Doctor called after her.

,,Sooo, Doctor you really are an alien, aren't you'' Lana said moving to sit on the desk next to him.

,,Yeah''

,,So you visited other Planets''

,,Yes''

,,That must be wonderful'' she replied smiling dreamingly.

,,Would you like to see one'' he asked. _'If I take her with me I might find out what is pulling me to her_'he thought.

_,,_Really'' she asked disbelievingly.

,,Wherever and whenever you want''

,,No Way. You can travel through time too''

_,,_Yes I can take you everywhere you want''

,,Don't'' she said her expression suddenly tuning from exited into a sad one.

,,What ?''

,,Don't get my hopes up, just don't lie about this to me. I don't want to be disappointed. If you decide not to take me, don't make promises you don't want to keep''

,,I'm not lying to you, I will take you with me, you will see the Stars Lana Nix''

,,Ok'' smiling shyly she looked at the ground. The Doctor wached her for a few seconds before turning to work on the Computer again.

DWDWDWDWDW

Martha went into the office of Mr Stocker, only to hear a funny noise and to see two black-leather wearing guys standing behind the desk. A dead body under it, straitening Miss Finnegan looked at her, the straw, now with blood on it, still in her mouth.

Shocked Martha turned and ran out of the Room.

Annoyed and frustrated Miss Finnegan looked at her companions ,,Get her !'' she snapped.

Making the Leather boys follow after Martha.

DWDWDWDWDW

Lana and the Doctor stepped into the Hall as Martha ran strait into them ,,I resorted the back up'' he said.

,,I found her''

,,You ,what?'' he asked confusion clearly written on his face, as he suddenly saw a door being knocked down and a leather wearing guy stepping though it.

,,RUN!''he shouted taking Lanas hand and running down the hall, Martha following close behind.

Walking down the stairs they had to turn another way because of Judoon coming up the other way.

The Leather guy sill behind them they ran into another corridor.

Running into corridor after corridor the Doctor opened a door to a radiology room. Shoving Lana and Martha inside he locked the door.

,,When I say ,Now', press the button'' he called while nodding to the x-ray machine.

,,I don't know which one''Martha shouted.

,,Then find out'' the Doctor said, closing the door of the operator's room, more looking at Lana than her. He went to go, sonic the Machine,while Martha looked through the books and Lana stood at the X-Ray starring at the different buttons.

,,Now'' the Doctor cried as the leather guy burst through the door.

Not wasting any time Lana hit a button, somehow knowing it is the right one,turning the Machine on.

Both the Doctor and the Leather guy were flooded whit radiation, before the guy fell down, motionless.

Still in the operator's room Martha asked ,,How did you do it''

,,Increased the radiation by 5000 percent, killed him dead''

,,But isn't that likely to kill you''

,,Nahhhhh, it's only radiation'' he brushed off. ,,We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery,

it's save for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need is to expel it'' the Doctor said while starting to hopp on place ,,OK, what are you doing''Lana asked amused.

,,If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go. Here we go, easy dose it...''now shaking his left foot he continued jumping around .

He grabbed the shoe and tossed in a trash can. ,,Done''.

,,You're completely mad''

,,Right I looked daft with one shoe'' he said while pulling his other shoe of, throwing it away.

,,Barefoot on the Moon'' he grinned.

,,So what's that thing and where is it from...the planet Zovirax?''Lana wanted to know.

,,It's just a Slab...They're called Slabs...basic slave drones, you see?''The Doctor explained. ,,Solid leather all way through'' ,,Someone has got a Hell of a fetish'' he continued.

,,It came with that woman ,Miss Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant'' Martha informed them.

,,My Sonic screwdriver'' The Doctor suddenly said pouting._Ohhh you cutie._

,,She was one of the patient's but...''

,,My Sonic screwdriver''

,,She had a straw like some kine of vampire'' Grimacing at the mental image Lana let out a disguised cough.

,,I love my sonic screwdriver''

,,Doctor !''

,,Sorry'' he said while tossing the screwdriver away. ,,You called me Doctor'' he smiled.

,,Anyway Miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mr Stockers blood''

,,Funny time to snack, you'd think she'd be hiding. Unless...noo...yes that's it...wait a minute...yes''

,, Shape changer. Internal shape changer...she wasn't drinking blood she was assimilating it''The Doctor rambled on.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Miss Finnegan stood in the corridor, a Jodoon making it's way to her scaning her.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

,, If she can assimilate Mr Stockers blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've

got to find her and show the Jodoon''he continued.

,,Come one''he said while running out of the room.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

,,Human'' the Jodoon said and made a black cross at the back of her Hand.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Hiding behind a water cooler Lana, Martha and the Doctor watched another slab walking past them.

,,Slabs, they always travel in pairs'' he remarked.

,,What about you'' Martha asked.

,,What about me, what ?''

,,Haven't you got back up, you must have a partner or something''

Lana saw the Doctor tense before he replied stuttering ,,Eh...Human...we're on the moon running out of air with Judoon and bloodsucking criminal, you are asking personal questions. Come on''

,,I like that Humans, I'm still not convinced you're aliens?''

They stood up and made their way into the hall as a Judoon held the scanner into the doctors face.

,,Non-Human''

,,Oh my God you really are''

,,Told you so'' Lana whispered.

,,And again'' The doctor called. As they ran down the halls once again, the Jodoon shooting after them.

Coming to a halt in the seventh floor the doctor locked the door to the staircase.

,,They've done this floor. Come on. The Jodoon are logical and just a little bit thick, they wont go back to check a floor they've checked already...If we are lucky''

Martha crouched down beside Swales putting an comforting hand on her shoulder as the woman gave a patient oxygen.

,,How much oxygen is there'' Lana asked gently.

,,Not enough for all this people, we're going to run out''

,,How are you feeling, Are you alight''The Doctor asked.

,,I'm running on adrenalin''Martha said.

,,Same''

,,Welcome to my world'' he muttered.

,,What about the Jodoon ?''

,,A great big lung reserve, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stockers office ?''

Leading them down the hall ,,It's this way''she said.

Slowly they entered his office only to find it empty. ,,She's gone she was right here''

Kneeling down Lana and the Doctor examined Stockers corpse.

,,Drained him dry. Every. Last. Drop...I was right. She's a plasmavore '' he frowned

,,What was she doing on earth ?''

,,Hiding, on the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What she's doing now? She's still not save. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on'' he said straitening.

Before Lana went to follow them she leaned forward and closed Mr. Stockers eyes. _I didn't like you but you didn't deserve this. S_he thought.

,,Think, think, think'' she heard the Doctor whisper to himself as she stepped after them into the hall.,,If I was a plasmavore hiding from polic, what would I do ?''

Looking up he stared strait ahead at the MRI machine sign ,,Ohh she's as clever as me''

,,Almost'' he added.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall burst open, coming through it ,a Judoon and a few panicked patients.

,,Find the non-human. Execute'' it said.

The Doctor turned to Lana ,, You both stay here. We need time. You are going to have to hold them up''

,,How do we do that''

,,Lana forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives. It means nothing''

,,What do yo...'' before she could finish her sentence. The Doctor backed her up against a wall, took her face in his hand and kissed her. Making both of his hearts flutter. It felt...good and he didn't want to stoop._'Why do I feel this'. _Not really knowing what to do and a little bit shocked she laid her hands on his shoulder and kissed him back_. He really is good kisser _she thought.

,,Guys'' Martha cut in loudly. Making them both jump apart. Gasping they both stared at each other in shock.

,,It meant nothing'' the Doctor repeated before he ran down the hall.

,,That was nothing'' Martha said disbelievingly.

DWDWDWDWDW

Entering the MRI room the Doctor saw Miss Finnegan working on one of the machines.

Acting like he was an unknowing human he said ,,Have you seen..there are these things, those great big space rhino things, T mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon, great big space rhinos on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look, they are aright now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife. I recommend this place , but then we end up on the moon. And did I metion the rhinos ?''

,,Hold him'' she commanded.

Walking forward one of her Slabs grabbed the Doctor.

DWDWDWDWDW

Still in the hall way Martha and Lana moved to stand in the way of the Judoon, holding each others hands. ,,Now listen I know who you are looking for, she's this woman she calls herself Florence'' Lana said. While the Judoon scanned her and Martha.

,,Human. With non-human traits suspected'' it said to Lana. Shoving her against a wall it continued ,,Authorize full scan. What are you, what are you ?''

DWDWDWDWDW

,,That machine thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise ?'' The Doctor asked still playing dumb.

,,You wouldn't understand'' she brushed him of.

,,Isn't that and magnetic resonance imaging thin ?Like ginormous sort of magnet, I did magnets at GCSE. Well I failed but all the same''

,,The Magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Telsa.''

,,Oh. That a bit strong...Isn't it ?''

,,I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, save in this room''

,,But mmm...hold on. Hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass this one, doesn't this distance include the earth ?''

,,Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive, call it my little gift''

,,I'm sorry I'm a little bit out of depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions, why would you do that ?''

,,With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape'' she explained.

,,Now that's weird, you are talking like you are some sort of alien''

,,Right-o''

,,No''

,,Oh yes''

,,You're joshing me''

,,I'm not''

,,I'm talking to an alien, in a hospital ? What , has the place got an E.T department''

,,It's the perfect hiding place, blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with, should the police come looking''

,,Soooo those rhinos ,they're looking for you ?''

,,Yeeesss but I'm hidden''

,,Maybe that's why they are increasing their scans''

,,They're doing what ?!''

,, Ehh big chief rhino boy said ,no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two'' he informed her.

,,Then I must assimilate again''

,,What does that mean ?''

,,I must appear to be human''

,,Well you're welcome to come home, meet the wife, she'd be honoured. We can have cake.''

,,Why should I have cake'' she cut in. Pulling out a straw out of her purse,,I've got a little straw''

,,That's nice. Milkshake. I like banana''

,,You are quite the funny man and yet I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him''

Tightening his grip the Slap held the Doctor still.

,,What are you doing ?''

,,I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consultation, the dead don't tend to remember'' she said approaching the Doctor with her straw. Putting it in his neck.

DWDWDWDWDW

,,Confirmed. Human. Traces of facial-contact with non-human.'' the Judoon said while drawing a cross ant the back of Lanas hand. Her other hand still clinging tightly into Marthas.

,,Continue search.'' ,

,You will need this'' Pushing some sort of card in her Hand she asked ,,What is that for ?''

,,Compensation'' it replied walking away. It's companions following him.

DWDWDWDWDW

Her mouth on the straw Miss Finnegan sucked the Doctors blood out of his neck while he slowly fell into unconscious. As the Judoon surprisingly entered the room.

Fast she stepped away from the Doctor letting him fall to the ground motionless.

,,Now see what you have done''she exclaimed. ,,This poor man just died of fright''

,,Scan him'' it commanded. Stepping forward one of the Judoon scanned him ,,Conformation. Deceased''

,,No, he can't be'' Lana said disbelievingly, trying to push her way to him. Martha right behind her. ,,Let us through. Let me see him''

,,Stop Case Closed'' The Judoon said holding them back.

,,But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him''

,,The Judoon have no have no authority over human crime''

,,But she's not human'' Martha insisted.

,,Oh but I am. I've been catalogued'' showing them the cross at her hand she gave Lana a sly smile.

,,But she's not...she assimi...wait a minuted. You drank his blood, the Doctors blood'' smirking at Miss Finnegan she grabbed one of the Judoons scanner and flashed it at her. _Take that bitch._

,,Oh alight scan all you like''

,,Non-Human'' The Judoon replied.

,,What?!''

,,Confirm analysis ''

,,But, it's a mistake Surely. I'm Human. Human as they come ''

,,He gave his life so that they'd find you''Lana whispered. _I knew you wouldn't keep your promise_.

,,Confirmed. Plasmavore. I charge you whit the crime of murdering the Princess of Patrival Regency Nine''

,,She deserved it. Those pink checks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of an Plasmavore'' Miss Finnegan shouted.

,,Do you confess?''

,,Confess. I'm proud of it. Slap stop them !''

Walking forward the Slap was immediately shoot by the Judoon. ,,Verdict. Guilty. Sentence execution.''

Doing something on the MRI she grinned as the Magnetic Overload sign lit up.,,Enjoy your victory Judoon, because you are going to burn with me. Burn in hell !'' she shouted as the Judoon fired on her. Killing her.

Slowly walking to the Doctors body Lana and Martha kneed beside him.

,,Case closed'' The Judoon reported.

,,What did she mean ,Burn with me,?'' Marha asked. ,,The scanner shouldn't be doing that, she's dome something'' Lana continued.

,,Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono magnetic pulse''

,,Well do something. Stop it'' she snapped.

,,Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate''

,,You can't just leave it. What's it going to do ?''

,,All units withdraw''

The Judoon turned to march out of the room as Martha called after them,,You can't go, that thing is going to explode and it's all your fault''

But they already left.

Leaning down Lana started doing CPR. ,,One,two,three,four,five'' She gave him a breath.,,One,two,three, four,five'' she repeated her actions.,,Didn't you say he has two hearts'' Martha reminded her. ,, Yes !One,two ,three, four, five''she pumped his left heart.,,One, two, three, four, five'' his left one again. ,,Come on...you promised...you said you wouldn't lie'' she wispered before she gave him her last breath of air, bringing him back.

Coughing he straitened a bit only to see Lana unconscious laying on the ground Martha beside her sill awake ,but weak.

,,The scanner...she did something''she breathed out.

Looking at it he tried to make his way towards the MRI controls. Taking the red wire he unplugged it, at that the machines started to power down.

DWDWDWDWDW

Walking in the halls a barley awake Martha leaning on him and an unconscious Lana in his arms he went to one of the windows watching the Judoon leave. ,,Come on, come on, come on, come on Judoon reserve it !''

Martha and him looked at each other and smiled as it started to rain. ,,It's raining Lana, it's raining on the moon''

DWDWDWDWDW

Lana sat on the couch in her living room. A hot cup of tea in her hand and a blanket around her.

Starring into nothing she began thinking. _You stupid girl...you really believed he would keep his promise. He's just like everybody else. He left you here. And now...what now? Are you just going to continue this pathetic life ?God I hate you...you fucking pathetic depressed girl_.

Suddenly her doorbell rang. Cutting her out of her thoughts.

Standing up she went to open the door revealing the Doctor standing there ,smiling. Squealing happily she threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.,,Oh wow hello to you too''he said.

Letting go of him she stared at him grinning from ear to ear. ,,I thought you wouldn't come''

,,I promised it, didn't I '' Now property looking at her he saw tears running down her cheek. ,,Did you cry''he asked.

,,No, it's nothing''

Reaching forward he wiped away her tears.

,,Don't cry little bird'' he said gently. Hand sill on her cheek.

,,Ok''she answered shyly.

,,Come on pack your things, we have a Universe waiting for us''

DWDWDWDWDW

Lana and the Doctor walked thought the streets, coming to an halt before a blue Public Police Call Box.

,,This is my baby, she's called the TARDIS. It stands for …..''

,,Time and Relative Dimension In Space'' Lana said cutting the Doctor off.

,,Right...how do you know that'' he asked frowning.

,,I don't know'' she answered absently, starring at the TARDIS.

,,She is beautiful''

,,Yeah, yeah she is'' opening the door he indicated for her to go in. ,,Go on''

Stepping in she lost her breath. ,,I know it can be a bit overwhelming at first but …''

,,This is so cool. Oh my God I'm standing in a Time Machine a real Time Machine''

Hugging him she gave him a quite 'thank you'.

,,Ahhh no problem'' he brushed off. ,,Come on, go find yourself a room, the Tardis will show you the way.''

DWDWDWDWDW

Standing at the conner of an alley the Doctor and Lana observed Martha and her family having an argument.

Finally noticing them Martha eyed them. Giving her a sign they turned to walk back down the alley.

Following them down the street she saw them standing in front of the Tardis.

,,I went to the moon today'' she remarked.

,,A bit more peaceful than down here''

,,You never told us who you are''

,,I'm the Doctor''

,,What species again? It's not every day and I get to ask that''

,,I'm a Time Lord''

,,Right...not pompous at all then''

,,I just thought, since you both saved my live and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver witch need road testing, you might fancy a trip? Lana here already agreed''

,,What into space''

,,Well...''

,,I can't. I've got exams, I've got things to do. You too Lana. I have to go in town and pay the rent. I've got my family going mad..''

,,If it help, he can travel in time'' Lana grinned.

,,Get out of here''

,,I can''

,,Come on now, that's going to far.''

,,I'll prove it'' the Doctor said stepping into the Tardis.

Wide eyed Martha stared at the spot the Tardis just faded.

,,I think I'm going to fall in love with that sound'' Lana said, now standing beside her.

DWDWDWDWDW

With her familiar wheezing the Tardis materialized back on her previous spot. The Doctor coming out holding his tie in his hand.

,,Told you''

,,I know but...that was this morning, but...did you...oh my god you can travel in time...but hold on if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work''

,,Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks'' he replied sternly.

,,And that's your space ship''

,,It's called the Tardis...Time and Relative Dimension In Space''

,,Your space ship is made of wood. There's not much room, we'd be a bit intimate''

,,Take a look'' he said while opening the door. Lana immediately rushing back in. Loving it to be in the Tardis. She made her feel more at home than her actual flat. Martha following her.

,,Oh, no no'' she breathed running out again.,,But it's just a box...but it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood...it's like a box with a room just rammed in'' she called running around her before stepping back in.

,,It's bigger on the inside''

,,Is it I hadn't noticed ''The Doctor said while Lana closed the door.,,Alright then lets get going''

,,But is there a crew..like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?''

,,Just me'' he muttered as he worked on the console.

,,All on your own?''

,,Well sometimes I have guests...I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had...it was recently a friend of mine..Rose, her name was Rose and...we were together. Anyway'' Sadly he avoided looking at them.

,,Where is she now''

,,Martha'' Lana whispered, wanting her to stop asking questions, getting that he doesn't want to talk about it.

,,With her family...Happy she's fine. Not that you both are replacing her'' he warned.

,,Never said we would'' Martha countered.

,,Just one trip to say thanks, you get one trip, then back home''

,,You are the one who kissed Lana''

,,That was a genetic transfer''

,,And if you will wear a tight suit...''Lana joined, teasing the Doctor.

,,Now don't '' he exclaimed looking between the two laughing women.

,,And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date..''she said fake sighing and she could swear she felt the Tardis laughing ant that.

,,Stop it'' he replied now just staring at Lana.

,,For the record. I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans''_Liar_.

At that the Doctor felt a little pain in his hearts, brushing it off he said ,,Good...well then. Close down the the graphic anomalizer..''he reached to flipp a switch but she beat him to it.

,,Fire up the helmic regulator''she said.'_How does she know that...she can't possibly know that_'Giving her a funny look he continued. ,,Finally the hand break''

,,Ready ?''

,,No'' Martha answered.

Taking Lana hand in his he put it on the lever,, Would you do me the Honour ?''

,,With pleasure''

,,Of we go'' he said as Lana pulled the lever down. Making the Tardis shook and throw them to the ground.

,,Blimey it a bit bumpy!'' Martha shouted holling on into the console.

,,Welcome aboard, Miss Jones''

,,It's my pleasure Mr. Smith''she called back laughing.

**A/N I'm trying to write my chapters longer from now on ,like this one .But that also means it's going to take me two to three day 'till I update again.**

**Sorry if there are writing mistakes. English is not my Native language.**

**Soo thx for reading...By ;D 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who...I just own my OC**

**Information**

_Kursiv_Lanas thoughts

apostrophe_Kursiv_apostrophe= The Doctors thoughts

**The Shakespeare Code **

,,But how do you travel in Time...what makes it go?'' Martha asked holding into the console of the flying and shaking Tardis.

,,Oh, lets take the fun and mystery out of everything...Martha you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight''The Doctor called back. Hitting a few buttons. Making the Tardis land and throw them to the ground.

,,Bimley''

,,Do you have to pass a test to fly her''Lana questioned.

,,Yes and I failed...now make the most of it! I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door...''he stood at the door ,,Brave new world''.

,,Where are we''

,,Take a look...after you'' he answered opening the door.

Stepping through Martha and Lana took a look at their surroundings, finding themselves on an Elizabethan street at night, playing kids ran around, some people buying things from a stand and some just walking around.

,,Oh you are kidding me, you are so kidding me, oh my god! We did it. We travelled in Time. Where are we now ?No,sorry. I gotta get used to this hole new language thing. When are we?''

Swinging his arm around Lana's waist and taking Martha's hand he pulled them back, as a man throw the contents of his chamber pot out of the window. ,,Mind the loo !''

,,Somewhere before the invention of the toilet...sorry about that'' he murmured. Letting go of Marthas hand. But keeping his arm around Lana. Surprisingly liking the feeling of the Doctors close to her, she didn't mind.

,,We've seen worse. We worked the late shift at the A&E. But are we safe ?I mean can we move around and stuff?'' Martha asked. As they began walking.

,,Of course we can. Why do you ask''

,,It's like in the films, you step on any butterfly, you change the future of the human race''

,,Well tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you ?''

,,What if I dunno kill my grandfather ?''

,,You planning to ?''

,,No''

,,Alright ''

,,This is London'' Lana breathed out.

,,Thinks so right about 1599''

,,Oh but hold on. Am I alright? I'm not gonna get cared of as a Slave, am I ?'' Martha said.

,,Why would the do that ?'' the Doctor asked confused.

,,I'm not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed''

,,I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me''pointing at a man shoving manure in a bucket he continued,,They've got recycling''

,,Water cooler moment''

,,...and the world will be consumed in flames'' someone called.

,,Global warming''

,,No way'' Lana said exited as she saw a sign saying 'Shakespeare in the Globe Theatre...'

,,Oh yes and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southward right next to...''pulling Lana with him, he ran around a corner, Martha following close behind.

,,...Oh yes the Globe Theatre. Brand new, just opened. Though strictly speaking it's not a Globe. It's a tetra-decagon..''

,,14 sides'' Lana continued.

,,Containing the man himself''

,,Woah you don't mean Shakespeare is in there'' Martha said mouth hanging open.

,,Oh yes'' Letting go of Lanas waist making both miss each others warmth, but neither admitting it to themselves. He held both of his elbows up for the women to take.

,,Miss Jones, Miss Nix, will you accompany me to the Theatre ?''

,,Of course'' ,,Yes,Mr. Smith, I will'' the girls said at the same time.

,,When you get home you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare''

,,Then we could get sectioned''

DWDWDWDWDW

The actors bowed as the audience clapped excitingly. Cheering for them.

,,That's amazing, just amazing... It's worth putting up with the smell... And those are men dressed as woman, right?'' Martha shouted over the cheering of the crowd. Standing in the middle if the audience, with the Doctor and Lana.

,,London never changes'' the Doctor muttered.

,,Where is Shakespeare, I wanna see Shakespeare'' raising her fist she shouted ,,Autor'' repeatingly. Making them look at her.

Sheepishly putting her fist down she asked ,,Do people shout that? Do they shout 'Author'?''

Mirroring Marthas actions the audience began calling for the Author.

,,Well they do now...you are a trendsetter Martha'' Lana said giving her a playful shove,making the woman laugh.

Suddenly the cheers got louder, looking forward they could see Shakespeare entering the stage.

Blowing kisses.

,,He's a bit differed from his portraits'' she observed.

,,Genius, he's a genius. The Genius. The most human human that's ever been. Now we are going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words''

,,Shut your big fat mouths'' Shakespeare shouted.

,,Oh, well...''

,,..that was unexpected'' Lana trailed off.

,,You should never meet your heroes'' Martha commented. As Shakespeare began speaking again.

,,You have excellent tasted, I'll give you that''he pointed at a man in the crowed ,,That's a wig. I know what you are all saying. 'Lovers Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it ? It just stops...will the boys get the girls? Well don't get your hose in a tangle you'll find out soon. Yeah yeah all in good time, you don't rush a genius. When tomorrow night'' The actors behind him looked surprised. ,,The premier of my brand new play. A sequel. No less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won''

The Doctor eyeing him, confused.

DWDWDWDWDW

The three walked out of the theatre,,I'm not an expert, but I never heard of 'Lover's Labour's Won'' Martha said.

,,Exactly'' Lana relied.

,,It's a lost play. It doesn't exist or it shouldn't only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up...no one knows why'' The Doctor continued.

,,Have you got a mini disk or something? We could tape it, we can flog it, sell it when we get home and make a mint'' Martha throw in.

,,No'' he said sternly.

,,That, that would be bad''

,,I think that would be the butterfly''Lana commented, while the Doctor nodded.

,,Well how come it disappears in the first place''

,,Well..I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the Tardis but I suppose, we could stay a bit longer''

DWDWDWDWDW

Shakespeare sat at a table in the 'Elephant Inn' discussing the new play with a few of the actors. When the Doctor knocked on the door frame. Lana and Martha hidden behind him.

,,Hello. Excuse me. I'm not interrupting ,am I ?Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it ?''he said stepping further into the room.

,,Oh, no no no no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me and please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest, now be good and shove...''

pausing his annoyed ramble Shakespeare caught sign of the two girls, now standing beside the Doctor.

,,Hey, Nonny, nonny. Sit down here, right next to me you both'' Turning to the actors ,,You two get sewing on the costumes. Off you go'' he dismissed them.

,,Come on, lads'' Dolly the bartender remarked. ,,I think our William found his new muses''.

The actors gone, Lana and Martha sat at the chairs, by the table, before Shakespeare. The Doctor also taking a seat beside Lana.

,,Sweet Lady's...such unusual clothes. So...fitted''he said eyeing Martha. ,,So...skin revealing''he continued ,now staring at Lana's legs, barely hidden by her dress.

Glaring, the Doctor stared at Shakespeare, feeling some sort of protectiveness over Lana, wanting to take his suit jacket to shield her legs from Shakespeare's sign.

,,Uhhhmm, verily, forsooth, egads'' Martha said, trying to talk in speech of time.

,,No,no don't do that...don't'' the Doctor muttered.

,,I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and these are my companions, Miss Martha Jones and...''The Doctor started holding up his Physic Paper.

,,...Countess Lana Nix'' Lana cut him off giving Shakespeare a flirtatious smile.

,,Interesting, that bit of paper it's blank''

,,Oh that very clever. That proves absolute genius''The Doctor grinned.

,,No it say so right there. Sir Doctor, Miss Martha Jones and Countess Lana Nix''Martha insisted eyeing the paper.

,,And I say it's blank'' Shakespeare countered.

,,Physic paper...Umm long story I hate starting from scratch'' the Doctor murmured.

,,Physic...Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point.

Who is you delicious blackamoor lady and your gorgeous summer flower?''

,,What did you say'' Martha said slightly offended. While Lana smiled shyly, a fading blush on her cheeks making the Doctor feel a little bit jealous.

,,Opps isn't that the word you use nowadays? An Ethiopian, a swarth, an African queen...?''

,,I can't believe I'm hearing this''

,,It's political correctness gone mad'' the Doctor groaned.

,,Martha is from a far-off land...Freedonia''.

Suddenly a man came barking into the room ,,Excuse me. Hold hard a moment. This abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning ?I demand to see a scrip Mr. Shakespeare. As master of the Revels every new script must me registered at my office and exclaimed by me. Before it can be performed.'' he shouted at Shakespeare.

,,Tomorrow morning. First thing. I'll send it 'round''

,,I don't work on your schedule. You work to mine. The script. Now!''

,,I can't''

,,Then tomorrows performance is cancelled...I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do 'Lover's Labour's Won' will never be played'' the man said storming out.

,,Well then misery solved...that's 'Lover's Labour's Won' over and done with...thought it might be something more...you know...more mysterious'' Martha stated.

Hearing a scream they jumped of their chairs and an made their way to it's origin. Arriving outside they saw the man from before spit out an abnormal am ought of water.

,,It's that Lyney bloke'' Martha called.

,,What's wrong with him ?''the Doctor whispered.,,Leave it to me, I'm a Doctor''he continued, rushing to Lyney's side.

,,So are we, near enough'' Lana said following the Doctor, with Martha ,to help the man.

Suddenly he fell to the ground. ,,Gotta get the heart going''Martha muttered leaning down listening to his heart. ,,Come on. Can you hear me? You're gonna be alright..'' wanting to do mouth-to mouth she moved her face to his but stopped her actions as more water rushed out of his mouth.

,,What the hell is that'' Lana breathed out.

,,I've never seen a death like it, he drowned and then. I dunno, like a blow to the heart...an invisible blow''the Doctor murmured.,,Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a suden imbalance of the humors. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away'' he said to Dolly.

,,Yes sir'' she agreed.

,,I'll do it ma'am'' a girl said turning to go.

,,Why are you telling them that'' Lana asked him quietly .

,,This lot still have one foot in the Dark Ages. If we tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft''

,,Okay. What was it then?''

,,Witchcraft''

DWDWDWDWDW

,,I got you a room Sir Doctor. You, Miss Jones and the Countess are just across the landing'' Dolly said and left.

,,Poor Lynley. So many strange events...Not least at all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be Doctor ?'' Shakespeare said.

,,Where a woman can do what she likes'' Martha remarked.

,,And you Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old ?''

,,I do a lot of reading''

,,A trite reply yeah, that's what I do''

,,And you. You look at him like you are surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you like he Is to me'' he said addressing Martha again.

,,Now you Countess. Soo lost...so sad. Having no place where you truly belong. You look at him like he gives you hope again''

,,I think we should say goodnight'' she shallowed, hurrying to leave with Martha.

,,I must work. I have a play to complete but I get my answer tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours''

,,All the world is a stage'' The Doctor said standing in the door way, ready to leave.

,,Mmmm I might use that...good night Doctor''

,,Nighty-night Shakespeare''

DWDWDWDWDW

Entering their room he saw Lana starring out of the window in thought, and Martha at a cabinet.

,,It's not exactly five star isn't it''she said

,,Ohh it will do, I've seen worse''

,,I haven't got a toothbrush''

,,Ohhh..'' pulling out two yellow brushes out of his pocket, he handed them to the women. ,,Contains Venusian spearmint''

,,So who is going where ?I mean there is only one bed''

,,Well manage'' The Doctor said making himself comfortable on the bed.

,,So magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter' ''

,,Wait till you read book seven...Ohh I cried''

,,But is it real though ?I mean ,witches ,black magic and all that, it's real''

,,Of course it isn't''

,,Well how am I supposed to know? I've only just started to believe in time travel. Give me a break''

,,Looks like witchcraft but it isn't...it can't be...you both gonna stand there all night''

Moving to sit on the bed Martha said,, Bug it up then...sorry there is not much room'' laying donw she called ,,Lana aren't you coming ?''

,,What?'' she asked.

,,You coming ?'' Martha repeated.

,,Oh..yes...sure''

Slowly she walked to the other side of the Doctor and lay down.

,,There is such a thing as physic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator of the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that ...nooo there is something I'm missing''he muttered.,,Something really close staring us right at the face and I can't see it...Rose would know. A friend of mine. Rose. Right now she would say the exactly right thing...'' ,,Sill can't be helped you're a novice, never mind''

,,Still...I take you back home tomorrow'' he continued.

,,Great'' Martha snapped, tuning her back to the Doctor and blowing the candle out.

DWDWDWDWDW

The sleeping Martha beside them. Lana looked at the Doctor who was also still awake. ,,When you said 'I take you back home tomorrow' Did you mean us both ?'' she whispered sadly.

,,No, just her''he muttered.

,,Why just her ?''she questioned.

,,Well...I usually have just one companion and I promised you the stars''

,,Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me'' she said leaning in, and kissing him on the cheek, before tuning to her side falling asleep.

His hearts racing from the short kiss he stared at her sleeping form. Her chest going up and down with her steady breathing._ 'Oh woman what are you doing to me'._

DWDWDWDWDW

A scream echoed through the house. Wakening Lana and Martha just as the Doctor rushed out of the room. Running after him still a bit sleepy they came to a halt at Shakespeare's room, who just woke up,,What...what was that ?'' he asked.

Kneeling on the ground beside the dead body of Dolly the bartender the Doctor touched her neck felling her pulse. While Martha and Lana stood at the window.

,,The heart gave out...she died if fright'' he said.

,,Doctor'' Lana called.

,,What did you see'' he asked joining them at the window.

,,A witch...''Martha breathed out.

DWDWDWDWDW

,,Oh sweet Dolly Bailey, she sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like cats...but what could have scared her so ?She had such enormous spirit ?'' Shakespeare said. While the other three sat at his desk.

,,Rage, rage against the dying of the light'' the Doctor murmured.

,,I might use that''

,,You can't it's someone else's''

,,But the thing is...Lynley drowned on dry land. Dolly died of fright and they where both connected to you'' Martha throw in.

,,You are accusing me'' William snapped.

,,No but we saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away and you have written about witches''

,,I have? When was that?''

,,Not quiet yet'' the Doctor cut in.

,,Peter Streete spoke of witches''

,,Who is Peter Streete ?'' Lana asked.

,,Our builder he sketched the plans to the Globe''

,,The architect''The Doctor agreed absently. ,,Hold on. The Architect, the architect.'' he suddenly started shouting. Standing up he made is way to run out of the room calling,, The Globe. Come on''.

Making the other three follow.

DWDWDWDWDW

Standing in the pit of the theatre with Martha, Lana and Shakespeare on the stage, the Doctor looked around. ,,The columns there, right ? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked. Tell me why Will? Why 14 sides ?''

,,It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all, said it carried the sound well''

,,Why does that ring a bell. 14 sides...''

,,There are 14 lines in a sonnet'' offered Lana.

,,So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines.14 sides.14 facets. ''

,,Oh my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think. Words. Letters. Numbers. Lines !'' he went on. Walking up and down.

,,It's just a theatre'' William insisted.

,,Oh yeah. But a theatre is magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh you can make men weep or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place...and if you exaggerate that.''

,,It's like your Tardis. Small wooden box with all that power inside'' Lana called exited.

,,Oh...oh Lana Nix, I'm falling in love with you. Tell you what though, Peter Streete would know. Can we talk to him?''

,,You won't get an answer...a month after finishing this place...lost his mind'' Shakespeare signed.

,,Why, what happened ?''Martha asked.

,,Started raving about witches, hearing voices. Babbling. His mind was addled''

,,Where is he now?'' The Doctor wanted to know.

,,Bedlam''

,,What's Bedlam ?'' Martha replied.

,,Bedlam Hospital. It's a madhouse now'' Shakespeare answered.

Turning to leave the Theatre, the Doctor called ,,We're gonna go there now. Come on''.

Leaving Lana and Martha to run after him.

,,Wait, I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand.'' Shakespeare cried, handing the script to a few men from his cast, who just entered the Globe.,,Ralph the last scene as promised, copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might show up''

DWDWDWDWDW

The screams of Bedlam made Lana shutter. Entering it, the Doctor took her hand to calm her. Clutching his hand she felt a little bit saver.

,,Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits'' The jailer said ,,I'd whip these madman, they'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam.''

,,No, we don't'' Lana snapped.

,,Wait her my Lords while I make him decent for the Ladies'' he smiled walling off.

,,So this is what you call a hospital yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry...and you put your friend there ?''Martha said eyeing Shakespeare judgingly.

,,Ohhh it all so different in Freedonia''he countered sarcastic.

,,But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good''

,,I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again...it serves it purpose''

,,Mad in what way''

,,You lost your son'' The Doctor muttered.

,,My only boy. Black death took him. I wasn't even there''

,,I didn't know. I'm sorry'' Martha breathed out ashamed.

,,It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be...,Oh that's a good question''

,,A really good question. You should write that down'' Lana ginned.

,,Maybe not. A bit pretentious''

,,This way my Lord '' the jailer called from the end of the hall. Carefully walking over the came to an halt before Peters cell.

Opening the door to let them in the jailer warned,, They can be dangerous my lord. Don't know their own strength.''

,,I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out'' The Doctor snapped.

At that the jailer made his way to go.

,,Peter? Peter Streete?'' The Doctor said slowly approaching the man.

,,He's the same as he was, you'll get nothing out of him'' Shakespeare called from behind him.

Standing beside the Doctor, Lana tried it,,Peter'' she said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly he jerked around and stared at them with wide eyes. Putting his hand on the man temple the Doctor stared back.

,,Peter I'm the Doctor, go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened this year since...happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it. Just let go''Carefully he and Lana laid in down on his 'bed' ,,Tell me the story Peter...tell me about the witches''.

,,Witches...spoke to Peter. In the night. Whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to built the Globe to their design. Their design! The 14 walls...always 14. When the work was done...they sapped poor Peters wits''

,,Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?Peter tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?'' The Doctor demanded.

,,All Hallows Street''

,,To many words''a voice croaked, belonging to an old woman, looking like witch.

,,What the hell''Martha breathed out as they all backed away.

,,Just one touch of the heart'' the witch said leaning down to touch Peters chest, killing him instantly.

,,NO!'' Lana cried.

,,A witch''Shakespeare gasped ,,I'm seeing a witch''.

,,Who would be next hmmmm, just one touch...Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts, poor, fragile, mortals'' the witch cooed.

,,Let us out'' Martha screamed terrified, turning to shake the bars ,,Let us out !''.

,,That's not gonna work, the whole building is shouting that'' the Doctor informed her.

,,Who will die first''the witch grinned.

,,Well if you're looking for volunteers''the Doctor stepped forwards.

,,No. Don't'' Lana screamed, trying to go stand before the Doctor but Shakespeare held her back.

,,Doctor can you stop her ?''he demanded to know.

,,No mortal has power over me''the witch spat out.

,,Oh but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one...if I can just know you..''

,,None on earth has knowledge about us''

,,Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now. Humanoid female. Uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ahh 14! That's it 14! 14. The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary fonfiguration...Creature! I name you! Carrionite!''

Suddenly the witch began to scream and disappear in thin air.

,,What did you do ?'' Martha asked.

,,I named her. The power of an old name. That's old magic''

,,But there is no such a thing as magic.''

,,Weelll..It's just a different sort of science. Use mathematics and given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom...Carrionite use words instead''

,,Use them for what ?''Shakespeare asked.

,,The end of the world.''

DWDWDWDWDW

They were back at Shakespeare's office again. Shakespeare washing his face and the Doctor walking up and down Rambling. While Martha and Lana stood at the side.

,,The Carrionite disappeared way back at the dawn of the Universe...nobody was sure if they were real or legend''

,,Well I'm going for real''Will murmured.

,,But what do they want ?''Martha asked.

,,A new empire on earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft''

,,But how ?''

,,I'm looking at the man with the words''

,,Me ?''Shakespeare looked up,,But I've done nothing''.

,,Hold on though. What were you doing last night. When that Carrionite was in the room ?'' Lana wondered.

,,Finishing the play''

,,What happens on the last page ?''Lana questioned.

,,The boys get the girls, the have a bit of a dance is all as funny for thought provoking as usual''he paused. ,,Except for those last few lines...funny thing is...I don't actually remember writing them''

,,That's it...they used you...they gave you the final words, like a spell, like a code. 'Lover's Labor's Won' is a weapon. The right combination of words spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter ! The play is the thing ! And yes you can have that !'' The Doctor called.

DWDWDWDWDW

In the Globe the play started. The witches watching.

DWDWDWDWDW

,,All Hallows Street'' The Doctor said, pointing at a map.,,There it is. Martha, Lana and I will tack them down.''he continued, turning to William ,,Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do !Stop that play''

,,I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing''

,,Oh don't complain''Martha called amused.

,,I'm not, it's marvellous. Good luck Doctor, miladies'' he grinned.

,,Good luck Shakespeare'' he said running out with Martha.

,,Once more unto the breach'' Lana said ginning before hurrying after them.

DWDWDWDWDW

Standing in the middle of the Street, looking around,they tried to find the Witch house.

,,All Hallows Street but which the house'' Lana wondered.

,,The thing is, though. Am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599, it just didn't. Look at us, we're living proof'' Martha turned to the Doctor pointing at herself and Lana.

,,I think it's like 'Back into the Future' ''she guessed.

,,Yeah it's like 'Back into the Future'' the Doctor agreed.

,,The Film ?'' Martha asked.

,,No, the novelization. Yes the film. Marthy McFly goes back and changes history''

,,And he starts fading away...Oh my god, are we going to fade?'' Martha breathed out taking Lanas hand.

,,You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?''

,,I'm guessing this one'' Lana said pointing at a house whose door just opened.

Carefully they made their way into the house. Walking up the stairs their came to a room a young woman standing in it.

,,I take it we were expected'' the Doctor stated.

,,Oh I think death has been waiting for you a very long time'' the woman replied.

,,Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this.''Martha slowly stepped forwards pointing her finger at her,, I name the Carrieointe''.

,,Oh'' the woman fake gasped.

,,What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?''Martha asked as nothing happened.

,,The power of words only works once'' pointing her finger at her the Carriointe continued.,,Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name the Martha Jones''Fainting Martha fell to the ground.

,,What have you done'' Lana glared.

,, Only sleeping, alas, curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you Sir Doctor ''she pointed at him but nothing happened.

,,Fascinating .There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?...Oh but look. There is still one word with the power that aches''

,,The naming won't work on me''

,,But your heart grows cold, the north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose''

,,Ohh big mistake. Cause that name keeps me fighting...The Carrionietes vanished. Where did you go?'' he growled walking to stand before her.

,,The Enternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness''

,,And how did you escape''

,,New words, new glittering from a mind like no other''

,,Shakespeare'' Lana breathed out.

,,His son perished...the grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow entrance''

,,How many of you?''the Doctor questioned.

,,Just three but the play tonight shall resort the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence and from this world we will lead the Universe back into the old ways of blood and magic''

,,Hmmmm busy schedule...but first you gotta get pass me''

,,Oh that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape'' she said caressing his cheek.

,,Now that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me''

Cutting out a piece of his hair she backed away,,Oh we'll see''.

,,What did you do ?''

,,Souvenir''

,,Give it back!'' The Doctor called reaching for it.

But she pushed herself out of the window, now flying right before it.

,,Well. That's just cheating.

,,Behold Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets.''

,,That's just a DNA replication module'' he stated as she wrapped his hair around some sort of voodoo doll.

,,What use is your science now'' she said. Stabbing the puppet in it's heart. Making the Doctor fall to the floor in pain.

With a spiteful laugh she flew away.

Lana and Martha who was awake again, rushed to the Doctor. ,,Oh my God !Doctor don't worry we've got you'' Martha cried panicked.

,,Hold on Mister. Two Hearts'' Lana exclaimed stopping Martha from doing anything.

,,You're making a habit of this''he said smiling.

Standing up he, felt a wave of pain wash over him. ,,Ahh!''he groaned. ,,I've only got one heart working. How do people cope. I've got to get the other one started. Hit me. Hit me on the chest.

,,With pleasure'' Lana smirked. Hitting him. ,,Other side''.And again.,,On The Back. On the Back''he groaned out. And she hit him on the back ,,Left a bit''. And again.

,,Ah lovley'' he smiled standing up, his heart restarted. ,,There we go bada boom...well what are you standing there for? Come on, the Globe !'' he called running following

,,Here we go again'' Lana muttered before running after them.

DWDWDWDWDW

In the Globe an actors spoke the last lines, triggering the spell.

DWDWDWDWDW

Through the stage door The Doctor, Lana and Martha entered the Globe, full with screaming people and the portal open.

,,Stop the play'' Lana shouted, waking a sleeping William up.

,,I think that was it. Yeah I said 'stop the play' '' The Doctor joined.

,,I hit my head'' Will groaned.

Hearing screaming the Doctor turned ,,I think that's my cue''

DWDWDWDWDW

,,Now begins the millennium of blood'' The Carrionites shouted joyfully. But then they saw the Doctor with the other three enter the stage.

,,The Doctor he lives. Then watch the world become a blasted heath. They come. They come!'' she growled.

,,Come on Will history need you''the Doctor cried. Pushing the man forward.

,,But what can I do''

,,Reserve it !''

,,How am I supposed to do that ?!''

,,The shape of the Globe gives words Power. But you are the word smith. The one true genius. The only man clever to do it''

,,But what words? I have none ready !''.

,,Trust yourself. When you're looked away in your room, the words just come, don't they ?Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm, words that last forever. That's what you do Will. You chose perfect words. Do it. Improvise !''.

Agreeing sighing he stepped forward ,,Close up this den of hateful, dire, decay. Decomposition of your witches plot. You thieve my brains. Considered me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I'm not''

,,No. Words of power''the Carrionite girl screamed.

,,Foul Carrionite speceters cease your show. Between the points...''he paused.

,,.9.0'' the Doctor proposed.

,,.9.0. And banish like a tinker's cuss. I say to the... '' Shakespeare trailed off.

,,Expelliarmus'' Martha said.

,,Expelliarmus''the Doctor repeated.

,,Expelliarmus''William continued.

Lana laughed,,Good old J.K'' .

,,The Darkness. They are consumed'' The Carrieonites screamed while they and the released ones were sucked back into the vortex. Trapped in their little crystal.

,,Lover's Labour's Won. There it goes'' the Doctor said.

The audience began clapping and cheering.

,,They think it was all special effect''Martha breathed out.

,,You effect is special indeed'' William flirted.

,,It's not your best line''.

DWDWDWDWDW

The next morning, Martha, Lana and Shakespeare sat on the stage, Will just finishing a joke.

,,...And I say a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer''

,,I don't get it'' they both said.

,,Then give me a joke from Freedonia''

,,Ok. Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says 'oh mate, your bard' ''

,,It's brilliant. Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that''he laughed.,, Come here''. Laying his arm around Martha he pulled her to him.

Feeling a bit awkward, sitting beside them, Lana stood up and looked around.

,,I've only just met you''.

,,The Doctor might never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will ?''.

,,I don't know how to tell you this this. Oh great genius, but you breath doesn't half stink''.

,,Good props store back there. I'm not sure about this though''The Doctor said entering the stage from backstage, a skull in his hand ,,What do you think Sycorax ?''.

,,Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that of you as well'' Will said thoughtfully.

,,I should be on 10 procent...how is your head ?''

,,Still aching''

,,Here I got you this. Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it gets better. Although you minght wanna keep it, it suits you''.

,,What about the play'' Lana asked.

,,Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of 'Lover's Labor's Won 'went up in the shy. My lost masterpiece?'' Will answered.

,,You could write it up again'' Martha suggested.

,,Yeah better not Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten''.

,,Oh but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy, the precious Hamnet''

,,Hamnet ?'' Martha asked.

,,That's him''

,,Ham-net ?''

,,What's wrong with that''

,,Anyway. time we were of. I've got an nice attic in the Tardis were this lot'' he held up the crystal,,Can scream for all entirely and I've got to get Martha back to Freedonia''

,,You mean travel through time and space''

,,You. What''

,,You are from another world like the Carrionites. And Martha and Lana are from the future. It's not hard to work out''

,,That's inedible. You are incredible''.

,,We are alike in many ways, Doctor, Lana. Martha let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet my Dark Lady...Shall I compare thee to a summers day. Though are more lovely and more temperate...'' Will began, but was interrupted by an actor who ran to the stage.

,,Will!Will! You never believe it ! She is here, she's here. She turned up !''

,,Who'' Lana asked.

,,Her Majesty, she's here.''

,,Queen Elizabeth I'' the Doctor called exited as she entered the Globe with a few guards.

,,Doctor !'' she sceamed.

,,What?''

,,My sworn enemy''

,,What?''

,,Of with his head.''

,,What?''

,,Never mind what just run''Lana screamed taking his hand dragging him out of the Globe, running. Martha before them.

,,Stop in the name of the queen!'' a guard shouted running after them.

,,What have you done to upset her ?'' she panted. Drawing closer to the Tardis.

,,How should I know? Haven't met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still can't wait to fin out'' he answered while opening the Tardis. Letting the two women in. ,,That's something to look forward to'' he continued before stepping into the Tardis himself. Just as a arrow was shoot, burying itself in the Tardis door.

**A/N I have a tumblr. You can find my account on my side. It a multifandom blog. But I'm also going to post things related to my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who...I just own my OC**

**Information**

_Kursiv_Lanas thoughts

apostrophe_Kursiv_apostrophe= The Doctors thoughts

**Lana's outfit is on my extra Tumblr + a playlist. ;D**

**Thx for the reviews, they really motivated me to go on writing :)**

**A little spoiler...the Face of Boe has a special message for Lana ;)**

**Gridlock**

,,Just one trip that's what I said. One trip in the Tardis and then home'' The Doctor said to Martha who was sitting on the captain's chair. ,,Although...I suppose we could stretch the definition. One trip to the past, one trip to the future'' he looked at her ,,How do you fancy that ?''

,,No complains from me'' she answered.

,,How about a different planet''.

,,Finally'' Lana called stepping into the console room. She wore a white skirt with pockets and a blue sweater, her hair straight.

,,Can we go to yours?'' Martha asked.

Lanas breath got stuck in her throat at the thought of the Doctors planet. She didn't know what it was but something told her to stay away from there. That they couldn't go there.

,,Ahh, there's plenty of other planets'' the Doctor shrugged off.

,,Come on though !I mean. Planets of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look! What's it like ?''

,,It's beautiful, yeah''

,,Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff''

,,I suppose it is''

,,Great big temples and cathedrals''

,,Yeah...''

,,Lots of planets in the sky''

He signed ,,The sky's burned orange. With the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns, beyond that, the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass chapped in snow...''.

,,Can we go there''.

,,Nahh where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home. Instead...'' he pushed the lever down ,,This is much better. Year five billion and fifty three. Planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world and we slap and bang in the middle of New New York. Although technically, it's the fifteenth New York from the original. So it's New new new new new new new new new new new new new new new York''

He rushed to the door and opened it. ,,One of the most dazzling cities ever built''.

Seeing the Doctor and Martha getting wet from the pouring rain, she took the Doctors coat and throw it on before stepping outside.

,,Oh that's nice, the Time Lord version of dazzling'' Martha called.

,,Nah. Bit of rain never hut anyone...come on let's get under cover''

They found a street corner with a awning over it, keeping the spot dry.

,,Well looks like same old earth to me'' Martha started. ,,On a Wednesday afternoon'' Lana finished.

,,Hold on, hold on, let's have a look'' The Doctor said taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, and repairing a screen.

,,...and the driving should be clear and easy. With fifteen extra lanes open for the New new Jersey express way'' the woman on the monitor said before the image changed, showing New new York with flying cars and beautiful houses.

,,Oh that's more like it. That's the New I had last time. This must be lover levels, down in the base of the tower, some sort of under city''

,,You brought us to the slums'' Martha stated annoyed.

,,Much more interesting! It's all cocktail and glitter up there. This is the real city'' he defended himself.

,,You'd enjoy anything''

,,That's me''

,,The rain is stopping. Come on Martha let's make the best of it. I mean that's New new new new...oh whatever York '' Lana throw in.

,,Yeah New new York'' Martha said smiling warmly at her friend before she turned to the Doctor again ,,When you say last time, was that you and Rose ?''.

Lana froze waiting for his answer.

,,Ahhm...yeah, yeah it was. Yeah''

,,You're taking us to the same planets that you took her ?'' Martha questioned further, sparing worried glances at her friend.

She noticed the strange attachment The Doctor built to Lana, she just wanted to know if it was because he liked her or he just searched for an distraction for Rose.

She just wants to protect her dreamy and a little bit naive sister like friend.

,,What's wrong with that ?'' he answered, unknowingly confirming the worries of Martha more.

,,Nothing'' she snapped ,,Just ever heard the word rebound ?'' taking Lana's, she dragged her past the Doctor.

Suddenly a Man opened a window from a nearby trailer. ,,Oh. You should have said. How long have you been there? Happy?! You want happy?!'' the man called a hint of desperation in his voice.

Another window opened ,,Customers, we've got customers !'' the woman shouted.

A third window opened,, We're in business...Mother! Open up the Mellow and the Roast''

,,Happy, happy. Lovely happy. Happy !''

,,Anger! Buy some anger !''

,,Get some Mellow makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long''

,,Younger them, they'll rip you off. Do you want some Happy?''

,,No thanks'' the Doctor grumbled.

,,Are they selling drugs ?'' Martha asked.

,,I think they are selling mood''

,,Same thing isn't it'' Lana joked.

A thin, blonde, young woman wrapped in a large scarf made her way to the third trailer, the three watching her observant.

,,And what can I get you my love?''.

,,I want to buy Forget''.

,,I've got Forget my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting''.

,,It's my mother and father, they went on the Motorway''.

,,Oh that's so sweet'' leaning forward she gave the woman a transparent sticker ,,Try this. Forget 43. That's two pence''

,,Sorry but...'' the Doctor interrupted as the girl paid the woman. ,,Hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?''

,,They drove of'' she answered.

,,Yeah but..they might drive back''

,,Everyone goes to the Motorway in the end, I've lost them''

,,But they can't have gone far. You could find them'' Lana said supporting the Doctor.

She stared at them for a moment before lowering he head and putting the sticker on her neck.

,,No, no, no don't'' they called in union.

,,I'm sorry what were you saying'' the woman said smiling.

,,Your parents. Your mother and father, they're on the Motorway'' Lana tried to remind her.

,,Are they ?That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you''giving them a little smile she walked away.

,,So that's the human race 5 billion years in the future''Lana whispered clearly upset,,Of their heads on chemicals'' _Not that I could blame them._

All of the sudden a man came out of the fog and grabbed Martha while a woman pointed some sort of a gun at the Doctor and Lana forcing them to stand still. ,,I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry'' the man holding Martha in an firm grip,,We just need three that's all''.

,,No let her go'' Lana screamed hysterical. ,,I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. But first you've got to let her go''the Doctor joined.

,,I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry'' The woman said before vanishing through a door looking it, after Martha and the man.

Wasting no more time they ran to the door, desperately Lana threw her fist a the wall, when she couldn't open it ,,Doctor it's looked'' she shouted panicked angry tears running down her face.

Gently he moved her out of the way before he opened the door with his sonic. As soon as it was open Lana ran though it the Doctor following close behind.

Running down an alley the came to another door, bursting through it they saw a car flying away from their sight.

,,Martha !'' Lana screamed after it.

,,YOU!''turning around she slapped the Doctor hard across the face.

,,Ahh what was that for?''he asked holding his cheek.

,,You bring her back'' she shouted while banging her fist against his chest.

Reaching forward he hugged her tightly, giving her no room to continue her assault. ,,Bring her back'' she whispered, now limp in his arms.

,,We're going to find her.''he whispered gently, kissing her on the head before letting her go.

,,Come on''taking her hand, he lead her the way back to the trailers.

,,Though you'd come back. Do you want some happy ?!'' the saleswoman from before asked.

,,Those people who were they? Where did they take her ?'' he interrupted.

,,They've taken her to the Motorway'' the first seller called.

,,Looked like car jackers to me'' the woman added.

,,I'd give up, now. You won't see her again'' the other saleswoman said.

,,Used to be thriving in this place, you couldn't move. But the all go to the Motorway in the end''

,,He kept on saying three. We need three. What did he mean three ?'' the Doctor asked his anger now audible through his voice.

,,It's the car sharing policy to save fuel. You get special access if you are carrying three adults''

,,This Motorway how do we get there ?''Lana demanded.

,,Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss is. Tell you what. How about some happy happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love''

Losing the restrain she gained from the doctors embrace, she stepped forward looking the saleswoman in the eyes ,,Do I look like I want to be fucking happy right now you annoying bitch'' she shouted fury burning in her eyes.

,,Well you look like you need it''

,,Well you look like you need a punch in the face'' she lunged forward.

Reacting quickly the Doctor took hold of her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back.

,,Word of advise to all of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags'' he growled, her back pressed against his chest Lana felt the vibrations of his deep voice go through her body making her shiver. _Oh god. _

,,Why's that then ?''

,,Because as soon as we find her alive and well...and we will find her alive and well, then we're coming back. And this street is closing tonight''.

DWDWDWDWDW

With the sonic the Doctor opened the big heavy door to the Motorway Access stepping through it they saw over hundred cars stuck in a traffic jam and everywhere was smog. _Dear Lord how are we going to find her ?._

Both of them began coughing at the bad air.

Suddenly a car door opened ,,Hey you daft little street struts. What are you doing, standing there ?Either get out or get in. Come on!'' a man whose scarf was wrapped around his face called, inviteing them in.

Lana looked at the Doctor giving her a nod the both entered the car, the man closing its door as soon as they where save inside.

,,Have you ever seen the like?'' the man asked a woman with dark brown hair. ,,Just standing there, breathing in'' he reached for his scarf and removed it from his face, revealing a cat-like face.,,There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction 47. This woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes by the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!''.

,,OH your making it up'' the woman said.

,,A fifty foot head. Just think of it. Imagen picking that nose'' the cat man continued while he made his way to sit beside the women in the drivers seat.

,,Stop it! That's disgusting''

,,What ?Did you never pick your nose ?''

,,Bran. We're moving''

,,Right I'm here I'm on it'' he stared the car and drove forward only to stop in not even 3 seconds.

,,Twenty yards. We're having a good day...and who might you be? Very well dressed for hitch-hikers''

,,Right sorry...I'm the Doctor and this is Lana'' he answered.

,,Medical Man! My name is Thomas Kincade Brannigan and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie'' Thomas laughed.

,,Nice to meet you'' Valerie said.

,,And that's the rest of the Family behind ya''

Turing around Lana and the Doctor moved a curtain to the side revealing a few little kittens in a basket.

Squealing Lana jumped up and down before gently taking a kitten in her arm.,,They are adorable. I think I'm going to die from their cuteness''.

,,How old are they?'' the Doctor asked while stroking the kitten in Lanas arm.

,,Just two moths'' Valerie replied smiling.

,,Poor little souls, they've never known the ground beneath their paws'' Bran added sadly,,Children of the Motorway''.

,,What?They were born here ?''Lana questioned.

,,We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island'' Valerie shrugged her shoulders ,,Thought we'd take a chance''.

The Doctor looked at them disbelievingly,,What you've been driving for two months?''.

,,Do I look like a teenager'' Bran snorted dryly amused ,,We've been driving for twelve years now''.

,,Sorry?''

,,Yeah. Started out as newly weeds. Feels like yesterday''.

,,Feels like twelve years to me'' Valerie muttered.

,,Aw, sweetheart. But you're still lovely'' Bran cooed, tickling her, making Valerie laugh.

,,Twelve years? How far did you come ?Where did you start ?''the Doctor asked the scepticism never leaving his voice.

,,Battery Park, it's five miles back''

,,You travelled five miles in two years ?''

,,I think he's a bit slow''Bran murmured to his wife.

,,Where are you from?''she asked them.

,,Never mind that. We've got to get out. My friend is in one of these cars. She was taken hostage'' Lana told them while she put the kitten back in its basket.

,,We should get back to the Tardis'' the Doctor agreed before he opened the car door only to be met with much more smog than before.

,,You're to late for that. We've passed the lay-by''Bran informed him as the Doctor shut the door again.,,You are passengers now, Sonny Jim''.

,,Where is the next lay-by'' Lana demanded calmly. Trying not to let her anger and panic show.

,,Oh...six months'' Bran trailed of carefully.

Making both Lana and the Doctor frown.

DWDWDWDWDW

Turning on some sort of Computer TV in the car, the Doctor saw a police sign appear. ,,I need to talk to the police''.

,,Thank you for your call, you have been placed on hold''it answered.

,,You are the police'' the Doctor argued.

,,Thank you for your call, you have been placed on hold''it repeated.

Frowning he turned to Bran and Valerie ,,Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan, is there anyway getting through him?''.

,,Oh now ain't you lordly'' Bran cooed, rolling his eyes a bit.

,,We've got to find our friend'' Lana snapped.

,,You can't make outside calls, the Motorway is completely enclosed'' Valerie cut in.

,,What about other cars ?'' Lana questioned.

Bran nodded ,,Oh we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on our friend list''.

,,Now...lets see. Who is near by'' he continued while turning to a screen,,Ahh!the Cassini sisters''.

He took his transmitter in his hands. ,,Still your hearts my handsome girls, it's Brannigan here''.

,,Get off the line Brannigan. You are a pest and a menace'' an old woman's voice replied.

,,Oh come on now, sisters. It that any way to talk to an old friend ?''.

,,You know full well that we are not sisters, we are married''she snapped.

,,Ohhh stop that modern talk, I'm an old fashioned cat. I've got hitch-hikers here, call themselves the Doctor and Lana''. Brannigan handed him the transmitter.

,,Hello, sorry. We are looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been car-jacked .She's inside one of these vehicles but I don't know which one''

,,Wait a minute. Could I ask which entrance did they use ?'' another old woman asked.

,,Where were we ?''The Doctor whispered.

,,Pharmacy Town''Brian murmured.

,,Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes ago'' he answered the woman.

,,Lets have a look''the wife said .

,,Just my look to marry a car spotter''the other woman informed them.

,,In the last half hour, 53 cars joined form Pharmacy Town junction''.

Frowning the Doctor glanced at Lana ,,Anything more specific ?''he asked.

,,All in good time. Was she car-jacked by two people ?''

Lana snatched the transmitter out of the Doctor's hand ,,Yes, she was!'' she called hopefully.

,,There we are, just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board and car number is 4-6-5-diamond-6''.

,,That's it !So how do we find them?''

,,Ahh. Now there, I'm afraid I can't help''.

,,Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond-6''The Doctor suggested.

Shaking his head Bran looked at them ,,Not if they are designated fast lane. It's a different class''.

,,You could try the police'' the woman called.

,,They put us on hold'' Lana muttered.

,,You have to keep trying. There's no one else''the other woman said.

,,Thank you'' Lana said sincerely before giving Bran the transmitter back.

,,We've got to get to the fast lane. Take us down'' she demanded.

Bran huffed ,,Not in a million years''.

,,You've got over three passengers'' the Doctor tried to persuade him.

,,I'm still not going''.

,,She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't even belong on this planet and it's all my fault. I'm asking you Brannigan take us down''he pressed, feeling Lana's stare at his back but ignoring it.

,,That's a no!'' Valerie snapped. ,,And that is final. I'm not risking the children down there''.

,,Why not ?What's the risk ?What happens down there?'' he and Lana asked slightly panicked.

,,We are not discussing it. The conversation is closed''.

,,So we keep on driving''.

,,Yes we do'' Bran confirmed.

,,For how long ?!''

,,Till the journeys end''.

Reaching forward the Doctor snatched the transmitter out of its holder ,,Mrs. Cassini? How long have you been driving on the Motorway ?''.

,,Oh we were among the first. It's been twenty-three years now''she answered.

,,And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car ?''he asked making all of them frown.

,,I'm not sure'' Cassini's wife muttered unconvincing.

,,Look at your notes, any police?''.

,,Not as such''.

,,Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official ? Ever?''.

,,I can't keep a note of everything''.

,,What is if there's no one out there''.

Finally having enough, Brannigan snatched the transmitter back,, Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour''.

,,Someone's got to ask''defended himself.

,,You might not talk about it, but I see it, in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops ?''Lana supported the Doctor.

,,There's a whole city above us. The mighty city state of New new York. They wouldn't just leave us''Bran argued.

,,In that case, what are they?,... hmm. What if there is no help coming?Not ever. What if there is nothing?. Just the Motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round. Never stopping. Forever''The Doctor continued his assoult.

,,Shut up!'' Valerie cut in.,,Just shut up!''.

Suddenly the screen went on with the same woman talking as before ,,This is Sally Calypso and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation''.

,,You think you both know us so well. We are not abandoned. Not while we have each other'' Bran said sincerely.

,,This is for all of you on the roads'' Sally began again ,,We are so sorry, drive safe''.

Suddenly a hymn began to play with every car driver singing along.

,,If you won't take me, I'll go down there myself'' the Doctor said after the song ended.

,,Didn't you forget something Mister'' Lana snapped.

,,What ?''

,,Me, stupid''she smiled sweetly.

,,Oh,no , no, no. You are staying right here''

,,The hell''

,,I said no !''he shouted making Lana snort ,,Yeah, like that would stop me''.

,,Listen to me Doctor. Martha is my friend and I'm going to save her and if you want to stop me, then I guess I have to hit you with my fist and and not my palm. Do you understand !''she screamed her chest rising heavily up and down in her anger.

Seeing no way to talk her out of it and a little bit afraid, he sighed ,,I understand''.

,,Great'' she smiled, kissing him on the check and petting him on his head.

Together they knelled down on the floor at a hatchway.

,,What do you think you are doing?'' Brannigan called.

,,Finding my own way. I usually do''the Doctor opened the hatch.

Starring down, they saw an amount of cars all locked in the Motorway below them.

,,Here we go'' he said as Lana took of his jacked, handing it him before he gave it Brannigan ,,I Love that coat...Janis Joplin gave me that coat''.

,,You can't jump'' Valerie exlaimed.

,,If it's any consolation Valerie. Right now I'm having kittens''

,,This Martha, she must mean an awful lot to you both'' Bran remarked.

,,She's like a sister to me. I love her.'' Lana answered the same time the Doctor said,,I hardly know her. I was too busy showing of. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it. Just lied''.

,,About your planet, wasn't it ?'' Lana asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

,,Yeah...yeah'' he sighed.

,,I see'' Bran grinned, eyeing them before looking at his wife who had the same knowing smile on her face.

,,By then'' the Doctor called as he jumped on the car roof under them, Lana following after giving her own goodbye.

Opened the roof hitch with his sonic he helped Lana entering the other car before going after her.

,,Who the hell are you two?'' a man with snow white skin asked puzzled.

,,Sorry Motorway Foot Patrol. We are doing a survey. How are you enjoying your Motorway ?'' he lied while he made his way to open the other hitch.

,,Well, not very much. Junction five has been closed for three years''the man answered.

,,Thank you! Your comment has been noted. Have a nice day'' Lana grinned as she jumped after the Doctor to another car roof.

Repeating their actions they entered the next one.

,,Thank you for your operation. Your comment has been noted'' she said to two young Asian girls.

,,Do you mind if we borrow this'' he asked handing Lana a banana for her to put over her nose and mouth before he took one for himself. ,,Not my colour but thank you very much''.

In the next car they were meet with two naked people.

,,Ohhh, don't mind us''the Doctor said before making his way to the next car, Lana laughing beside him.

They continued climbing down the cars. ,,Excuse me. Is that legal''a man in a black and white striped suit in another car asked.

,,I'm sorry...Mortor..way Cont..rol''he coughed out. ,,Whatever. Have you got any water''Lana cut in gasping for breath.

,,Certainly''the man said reaching forward to fill two plastic cups with water out of his water cooler before handing it the two new passengers. ,,Never let it be said I've lost my manners''.

Taking off their bandanna, they drank the the water in one gulp.

,,Is this the last layer?''the Doctor breathed out.

,,We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane''

,,We drive down''

,,I wouldn't like that''

,,Why not ?''Lana asked carefully seeing the fear in the man's eyes.

,,Look for yourselves''following his viewing direction, they opened the hitch and looked down.

First they didn't understand what he meant, there was just smog, they wouldn't breath it in in the car but then they suddenly heard a loud roar followed by many others.

,,What's that noise ?'' the Doctor frowned.

,,I try not to think about it''.

,,What are those lights? What's down there ?''he coughed, trying too wave the smog away,, I just need to see''.

Standing up he ran to the screen at the driver controls ,,There must be some sort of ventilation.'' he mumbled flashing the sonic.

,,If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing. Maybe I could trip the system. Give us a bit of a breeze''.

He removed the screen so he can get to the wires an soniced them,,That's it!'' he called and ran back to the man and Lana still looking through the hitch opening.

,,Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look''.

The smog vanished slowly,,What are those shapes ?''the man asked.

,,They're alive''the Doctor muttered as the smog volatilized revealing many huge claws before they could sew their whole form.

Huge, red, crabs, snapping after the air letting out some roars.

,,What the hell are they ?'' Lana breathed out.

,,Macra''

,,The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They feed of gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining Gas for food''the Doctor informed them.

,,They don't exactly look like empire builders to me''.

,,Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions the must have devolved down the years and now they are just beasts. But they are still hungry and our friend is down there''.

A banging noise on the roof mad them look of,,Oh. It's like New Times Square in here, for god's sake!''the man exclaimed.

,,We've invented a Sport''Lana grinned as they stood up, the moment a woman with a cat face entered the car.

,,Doctor you are a hard man to find'' the cat woman breathed out joyful.

,,No guns. I'm not having guns !''the man cut in.

,,I only brought this in case of pirates'' she shrugged off.,,Doctor, you and her got to come with me''.

,,Do I know you ?''.

,,You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me''.

,,Novice Hame'' he cried laughing and hugging her before pulling back after a second. ,,No. Hold on. Get of. Last Time we met you were breeding humans for experimentation''.

,,I sought forgiveness Doctor, for so many years. Under his guidance and if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself''.

,,We are not going anywhere, kitty cat''Lana snapped.

,,You've got Macra living under your city. Macra. And if our friend is still alive, she's stuck down there!'' the Doctor shouted.

,,You've got to come with me right now''.

,,No, no, no you are coming with us''.

,,I'm sorry. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine''Novice Hame argued putting a bottom on her little transporter on her arm before grabbing his and Lana's wrist. ,,Transport''.

,,Don't you dare, don't you dare''the both shouted as they were transported, disappearing from the car, they found themselves on the dusty ground of a big old broken room.

,,Ahhh''he groaned picking himself of the ground, Lana doing the same. ,,Rough teleport. But you can go straight back and teleport people out''.

,,Starting with Martha''Lana cut in, glaring at Novice Hame.

,,I only had power for one trip''.

,,Then get some more! Where are we?''the Doctor continued.

,,High above. In the over city''.

,,Good. You can tell the Senate of New new York. I'd like to have a word, they've got thousands of people trapped on the Motorway!''

,,Millions !''Lana backed him up.

,,But you are inside the Senate. Right now. May the Goddess Santori bless them'' Hame stressed pushing a butting, turning on the light. Revealing the whole room full of skeletons.

,,The died. Doctor. The city died''.

,,How long has it been like this ?''Lana breathed out, holding back tears.

,,Twenty-four years''

,,All of them? Everyone ? What happened ?''the Doctor asked frowning.

,,A new Chemical, a new mood. The called it bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus..in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. It was just enough time to close the walkways or the flyovers, sealing off the under city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost. They are saved.''she explained sadly.

,,And the whole thing down there switched to automatics''.

,,There's not enough power to get them out, we did all we could stop the system from choking''.

,,We. Who is ,We,. How did you survive ?'' Lana asked.

,,He protected me. And has waited for you both, these long years'' Hame smiled.

,,Doctor. Lana'' A deep voice called. They turned and followed the voice. ,,The Face of Boe''the Doctor said, kneeling down before Boe's glass housing.

,,I knew you would come'' Boe stated.

,,Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sins''. Hame explained.

,,Are you alight ?You are breathing so heavy'' Lana asked concerned, stepping forward, but not to much, wanting to give the Doctor and his obvious close friend some space.

,,Old friend, what happened to you?'' the Doctor put a hand on Boe's glass.

,,Failing'' he answered.

,,He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the city's power died. The under city would have fallen into the sea'' Hame said.

,,So he saved them''Lana breathed.

,,The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He is giving is life force just to keep things running''

,,But there a Planets out there. You could have called for help'' the Doctor turned to Hame.

,,The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The Automatic quarantine line lasts for one hundred years''.

,,So the two of you stayed here'' Lana gaped as the Doctor straightened up and stood beside her. ,,On your own, all these years''he finished.

,,We had no choice''.

,,Yes you did''.

,,Save them. Save them'' The Face of Boe breathed.

,,I will'' he said and walked to the consoles and wires, putting out his sonic he began working.

,,Lana'' Boe called but the other two didn't seem to hear.

,,Don't be afraid. I'm taking to you in your mind. The others won't hear us''.

,,Why wouldn't you want them to hear this ?'' Lana thought.

,,Because this is about you, dear Lana''.

,,Ohh. Please don't tell me you psycho analysed me like Shakespeare''

,,No'' he chuckled. ,,I don't need that. I know you already''.

,,Is that a Time travel thing ?Meeting in the wrong order?''.

,,Indeed it is. I have a little advise for you little Miss Lana Nix''.

,,And what would that advise be?''

,,You should try to open the old pocket watch when you are back in the Tardis''.

,,Grandpas Watch ?''. She said pulling it out of her skirt pocket.,,Why?''.

,,You will find out''.

,,But wh-''

,,Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6'' the Doctor called, cutting her off. ,,It still registers. That's Martha! I knew she is good''.

,,Thank God, she is still alive'' Lana grinned and put the watch back in her skirt before standing up and walking to the Doctor.

,,Lana hold that in place'' handing her a big tube he made his way to another big console on the opposite side. ,,Take the residual energy. Invert it. Feed it through the electricity beds''.

,,There isn't enough power''Hame panted.

,,Ah. You've got power. You've got me!I'm brilliant with computers. Just you watch...Lana every switch on that bank up to maximum''.

Bending down, she did what he said and turned the switches up.

,,Good''he called and sat down on the floor, working with his sonic on another console.

,,We can power up the city but all the city needs is people''.

,,So what are you going to do ?''Novice Hame asked.

,,This !''he stood up, and pulled a large golden lever down.,No,no,no, no, no'' he mumbled as the lights went out.

Sonicing his surrounding to find out what's wrong, he sat down and the floor by the console again.

,,The transformers were blocked. The signal can't get through''.

,,Doctor''The Face pf Boe groaned out.

,,Yeah, hold on. Not now''.

,,I give you my last''closing his eyes, Boe turned the console back on, giving it his power.

Straightening up, the Doctor ran to it while Lana and Novice Hame stood beside the Face of Boe looking after him.

,,Don't you go dying on me you big old face. You've got to see this''he putt the same lever as before down.

,,The open road''.

The blocking door to the city opened, letting light shine through the Motorway. Everything was illuminated by the sun light.

,,Sorry. No Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My Name is the Doctor''

,,I'm Lana''they said. Now, standing before a screen that transferred them to all screens in the Motorway cars.

,,And this is an order''he said sternly.

,,Everyone, drive up, now''Lana continued.

,,I've opened the roof of the motorway, come on. Throttle those engines, drive up, all of you.''the Doctor informed them.

,,The whole under city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!''she smiled.

,,We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way...Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6...''he started

,,Martha !Drive up''Lana cut off.

,,You've got accesses above. Now !Go!''.

,,Did I tell you two, you are not bad. You're not bad at all''Bran laughed speaking through his transmitter

,,You keep driving Brannigan. All the way up'' he called while walking to a window, the transmitter in his hand. ,,'Cause it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New new York and it's yours. And don't forget, I want that coat back''.

,,I reckon that's a fear bargain, Sir''.

,,Oh and Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6. I've sent you a flying path''

,,Come to the senate'' Lana called.

,,On my way !''Martha answered.

Snatching the transmitter out of the Doctor hand she spoke ,,Martha? Are you aright?''.

,,Yes, I'm fine and you ?''.

,,Fine''she replied gently, her voice breaking from holding back tears.

,,Doctor! Lana'' Novice Hame suddenly cried.

Turning around they could see and hear the glass housing cracking before it shattered into pieces.

Rushing to him the both keeled a the ground beside him.

,,Lana ?Doctor?'' Martha's nervous voice called.

,,Over here''the Doctor answered dryly.

,,Lana, Doctor. What happened out there''she ran to them but stopped at she saw then kneeling beside an big old Face.,,What's that ?''.

,,The Face of Boe''he repied.

,,It's alight'' Lana said holding her hand up for Martha to take ,,Come on and say hello. And this is Hame, she's a cat. Don't worry''.

Accepting Lana's hand she crouched down beside her.

,,My Lord gave his life to safe the city. And now he's dying''Hame weeped.

,,Noo, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left''the Doctor whispered.

,,It's good to breathe the air once more'' Boe breathed.

,,Who is he ?'' Martha turned to look at the Doctor.

,,I don't even know. Legend says, the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right, and you aren't about to give up now ?''.

,,Everything has its time. You know that old friend better than most'' Boe signed.

Hame looked at them,,The legend says more''.

,,Don't''the Doctor snapped ,,There is no need for that''.

,,It say that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to travellers''.

,,Yeah but not jet, who need secrets eh?''

,,I have seen so much. Perhaps to much'' Boe whispered ,,I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours. Doctor''.

,,Like you are the last of yours Ange'' he told Lana in her mind. Confused she asked what he meant but he didn't answer.

,,That's why we have to survive. The two of us. Don't go'' the Doctor pleaded.

,,I must, you know this, Time Lord. You Are Not Alone''.

Letting out a final breath, the Face of Boe closed his eyes forever.

Hame and Lana began to sob.

Standing up with her sad friend, Martha hugged her and was joined by the Doctor after a few moments.

DWDWDWDWDW

Back in Pharmacy Town again they walked through the same streets as before, wanting to go back to the Tardis.

,,All closed down''the Doctor said.

,,Happy?'' Martha asked.

,Happy, happy. New new York will start again and they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs, cats in charge. Come on, time we are off''he went on walking.

,,But what did he mean ?The Face of Boe''she asked making him stop. ,,You are not alone''.

,,I don't know''he admitted.

,,You've got us ?Is that what he meant'' Lana intensely looked at him as Martha asked the question.

He smiled at them but shook his head,,I don't think so''. Martha's own smile fell ,,Sorry''the Doctor added.

,,Then what ?''

,,It doesn't matter''he shrugged while turning to walk again.,,Back to the Tardis, off we go''.

Stubborn she took two fallen chairs of the ground and put them up. Sitting down indicated Lana to do the same.

,,Aright. Are you staying?''he asked turning around.

,,Until you talk to us properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean ?''.

,,It really doesn't matter''he signed.

,,You don't talk, You never say! Why not ?''she pressed as the hymn began to play,,It's the city, they are singing''Martha smiled.

,,I lied to you''the Doctor breathed out heavily .Because I liked it, I could pretend, just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burned orang sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I am the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There is no one else''.

,,What happened ?'' Lana looked at him sadly.

Taking another chair he sat down in front of them. ,,There was a War, a Time War, the last great Time War. My people and the Weeping Phoenixes fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost...We lost. Everyone lost...they are all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky'' he told them absently. ,,Oh you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver and when the caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire...when the autumn came, the brezze would blow through the branches like a song...''

DWDWDWDWDW

Lana sat in the console room of the Tardis, staring at her watch. ,,What are you staring at ?''Martha asked sitting beside her.

,,Grandpas watch...the..the Face of Boe said that I should open it and that...''she signed.,,It's not important''.

,,What? Tell me. You know I will persuade you anyway, so lets take the short way''.

,, The Face of Boe called me Ange and...and he told me that I am the last of my kind''.

,,What did you say Lana ?''the Doctor asked, joining them. After overhearing their conversation.

,,He said I am the last of my kind, but I don't understand, I am human and Martha is a human, I can't be the last''Lana said puzzled.

,,You said something about a watch'' he said slowly.

,,It's nothing special, it's just a watch'' she replied, handing him the watch.

His eyes went wide as he saw the Gallifreyan font. _'No it can't be'._

,,Doctor! What is it?''

,,That's not possible...no, no, no. It can't be''he muttered exclaiming it from every side.

,,What's wrong ?What can't be ?''.

He soniced it and ran to a screen at the Tardis controls. **Time Lord technology. Origin Gallifrey. Fob watch. **It said.

Looking up, he stared a Lana who was now standing on the opposite side of him. Martha beside her

,,It's a Time Lord Watch''he informed them, smiling hopefully at Lana. _'Maybe the Face of Boe was right. Maybe I'm not alone'_

,,No it's not. It is Grandpas old watch''she insisted.

,,But it's not''he walked to her, so that he stood in front of her. ,,Do you see this, it's Gallifreyan font''.

,,Ok lets say this is really a Time Lord watch, what dose that mean ?''.

,,It means the Face of Boe was right. I am not alone. When a Time Lord wants to hide, he can use the Chameleon Arch. It keeps the biology and the memory of a Time Lord in this kind of watch. A fob watch''.

,,What, you think there is a Time Lord in Lana's watch''Martha scoffed.

,,That's exactly what I'm saying''.

,,So if she opens it, then a Time Lord comes out ?''.

,,Not exactly'' the Doctor cringed, realizing what that means for Lana and Martha. ,,It just holds the memory and biology, not the body''.

,,So we just have to find the body'' Lana said naïve. But Martha got it and tears formed in her eyes.

,,Lana, I think we have the body here'' she said sadly.

,,Who?...Oooohhhhhh. No. No. No. Doctor you are wrong''.

,,We could test it. Open it''.

,,Memories.''Lana whispered. ,,If what you said is true, does that mean this Time Lord...I mean you said memories. Memories make people. Does that mean if I open it. I will die. I mean...will I be another person''.

,,Yes probably, but you still have your human memories''.

,,Oh wow...Is it sad that I don't really have anything what could induce me not to open it''.

,,What do you mean ? You have me'' Martha cried.

,,But you have your family... Mine is dead and I feel like I'm dead too. I don't belong here. I always knew it, I always feet it, Martha. I Love You. But this is not me''she said silent tears leaving her eyes.

Giving her the watch, the Doctor stepped back, dragging Martha with him too give her space.

,,Goodbye Martha Jones''.

,,Goodbye. Lana. I Love you too''.

Smiling she turned her head to look at the Doctor ,,Thank you and goodbye''.

,,Goodbye''he said sadly.

,,Goodbye Lana, I will not forget you''she whispered to herself before she opened the watch.

Suddenly she began to glow in a golden light what turned into a dark green. Black smoke began to wrap around her. Suddenly there was a energy wave, shoving Martha and the Doctor to the ground.

When they looked up the saw how the black smoke volatilized, revealing Lana with pure black eyes before the turned into their normal colour again. Slowly they stood up.

,,Lana'' Martha called, wanting to run to her friend but the Doctor held her back. Eyeing Lana suspicious.

,,What are you ?You can't be a Time Lord, it doesn't look like that by a Time Lord'' he asked.

,,Ohh but I am, well a Time Lady plus...'' she trailed of.

,,Plus what ?'' he demanded.

,,A Weeping Phoenix''she answered, making the Doctor visibly relax. Knowing that she wasn't dangerous he let Martha go

,,Wait I don't understand, what is a Weeping Phoenix''she asked.

,,The Weeping Phoenix is something like the grim Reaper just for Time Lords. Every time we regenerate, they sent the Doctor from before to the other side'' he informed her.

,,We are born at the same time like the Time Lord we have to accompany through his lives, we protect them. And we die at the same time as he does. Normally we don't show ourselves, we stay invisible, it's such a stupid rule we have.'' she added grinning.

,,So, you are the Doctor's grim reaper''.

,,Yes, Martha'' she said smiling warmly at the woman she remembers as a good friend of Lana. ,,Maybe...I don't know, maybe it's stupid but well... I remember how you were always there for me, every time I...Lana needed you. And I would really like to have a friend like that''she said nervously,,So...maybe if you want...we could try be friends ?''.

Laughing Martha threw herself in her arms ,,I would love to''she whispered.

Letting go they smiled at each other.

,,Oh I forgot to ask what is your name ?''The Doctor asked now grinning from ear to ear, he wasn't alone any more.

,,Death Angel...but you can call me Ange'' she smiled.

,,The French word for Angel. Tell me Ange. I read the Weeping Phoenix has wings''

,,No way'' Martha gasped. ,,Your tattoo''.

Winking at Martha, Ange took off her sweater and turned around to reveal a large wing tattoo at her by a bra covered back. Slowly the colour of the tattoo changed and the tattoo accentuated from her skin an turned into a pair of beautiful wings, black at the beginning what turned into a green-black and ended golden.

Turning to face them again she stretched her wings.

,,Wow'' Martha breathed out.

,,You are beautiful'' the Doctor added.

,,Thank you'' Ange said blushing, bud suddenly started to groan.

,,What is it ?''he asked rushing forward holding her up.

,,Headache plus dizziness. I think the Fob watch hangover kicks in'' she answered panting, the pain in her head blurring her sight.

Bending down he put one arm under the back of her knees and the other one around her back, sweeping her of her feet, carrying her bridal style. ,,Goodnight Martha'' Ange whispered while laying her head on the Doctor's shoulder, falling into unconscious.

,,You can go to bed, you must be exhausted''the Doctor said to the concerned Martha,,I take care of her''.

,,Ok, be careful with her''she replied before she left and went to her room.

,,Well then love, I don't know where her room is, can you show me the way ?'' he asked the Tardis making her hum ,,Thank you''.

Entering Lana's room he careful laid her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

,,Sweet dreams, little bird'' he whispered, kissing her on her head before leaving the room, closing the door quietly.

**A/N Hey guys. Thank you again for the reviews. :D**

**Photos of the tattoo+wings+watch are on my profile and on my extra tumblr. **

**So Lana/Ange is a Time Lady and a Weeping Phoenix...tell me what do you think ?.**

**Information**

**School started again so it's going to take me one week or more to write a chapter but I hope I can update again on next Saturday or Sunday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who...I just own my OC**

**Information**

_Kursiv_Lanas thoughts

Screams echoed through the night while the Time Lords and the Weeping Phoenixes defended their home against the Daleks.

Hiding behind a big rock, Ange looked at her bruised legs and arms. She was exhausted. But she had to fight. Slowly she stood up and looked around. She saw a Dalek making its way towards a few children, wasting no more time she ran to the Dalek ignoring the pain in her legs, raising her sword she cut it in half. Right before it could shoot and kill the children.

,,Where are your parents'' she asked while observing her surrounding. _No Dalek in sight ._

,,We don't know'' a boy said, his voice strong but silent tears left his eyes. _He must be the oldest. _

Smiling gently she brushed his tears away ,, Aright. Listen. You have to follow me, I'm going to take you somewhere safe. You have to stay there and be silent. You are not going to leave this place unless it's really necessary. Do you understand ?''.

The kids nodded.

,,Good'' she smiled. ,,Aright. Come on''.

Fast she lead the children to a little hut who looked like it was burned down already. But not enough that it was unbearable to live there.

,,I know it doesn't look like much but the Daleks were already here and I don't think they will come back''she told them before tuning to the boy from before ,,There a weapons hidden in the closet, just use them to defend yourself and your siblings. I have to go. Stay safe''Ange whispered.

,,Thank you'' they said hugging her. Smiling gently, she kissed each of them on their head ,, Don't try to be bold, hide and keep each other safe''she called before leaving the hut and running into the Rain Drop forest.

The leaves of the threes shined in an beautiful silver blue that could even make the moon jealous, golden rain drops fell from the threes painting the floor with its colour. Ange looked around until she spotted a bush coloured black, dark-green and golden. Grinning she knelled down and reached for a chest hidden underneath it. The chest was black with a golden lock. Slowly she took out a wooden key, out of her pocket and unlooked the chest, revealing some sort of armour . A black tight fitting tunic with a golden leather corset over it, a black skirt and underneath it dark green leggings with black boots.

At the back of her tunic were two round holes for her wing.

After checking her surroundings, she quickly removed her red gown and changed into her armour. Taking a few daggers out of the chest she hid them under her skirt before spreading her wing and flying back to the main battle field.

She came just in time and thrust her sword in the head of an Dalek before it could kill a Time Lord who had his back turned to it.

With shocked wide eyes, the Time Lord turned around and stared at her.

Catching himself he nodded thankfully, before blocking an attack from another Dalek.

She fought and fought killing every Dalek that crossed her way, showing no mercy because she knew that they would never show them that kindness.

,,Exterminate the Weeping Phoenix woman'' the Daleks suddenly began chanting, looking around she saw that she was surrounded by ten Daleks, all facing her, with nobody else near. ,,Well if I die than I'm going to take you with me'' Ange screamed hateful and ran towards the neared Dalek spearing him with her sword.

,,Exterminate !'' they called almost hysterical.

One of them began shooting but she ducked on time making the Dalek miss, and shoot one of his own.

,,Aren't you stupid'' she smirked, provoking the Dalek. ,,The Daleks are not stupid. We are and intelligent race. We will dominate the Universe. And you will die'' one of them said.

,,I don't think so, love'' she cooed before spreading her wings and raising into air. Igniting a little bomb and doping it to the ground.

,,What is this ?'' a Dalek asked.

,,Identify!'' another one demanded. ,,Identify!''the others joined. ,,Identify. Identify. Identify''.

Approaching it the Daleks scanned the unknown object ,, Gallifreyan technology. Fire Bomb. Blowing up in 6 seconds. Deadly.'' they said in union.

,,RUN!RUN!RUN'' turning they tried to get away as fast as the could but it was to late, the bomb went of, and blew the Daleks in the air.

,,You chose the wrong planet to mess with'' Ange whispered sadly and flew around looking for her Time Lord. ,,Where are you ?'' she murmured.

,,Ange is that you ?'' she heard a male voice call from below her. Grinning she flew down and looked at the man. He had black hair and wore a man version of her armour, his black-red wings contracted at his back and spear in his hand he stared at her with a kind smile on his lips, she could see the sweat on his forehead and a few cuts on his cheek._He must be exhausted. _

,,The one and only''she answered bowing playfully.

Straightening she was immediately pulled into an hug. ,,Oh thank the Universe. When I lost you at the cathedral I couldn't think straight, I thought of you dead.'' he whispered sadly.

,,Oh come on, Tirious. It takes a lot more than fifty Daleks to kill me''she laughed but held onto him tightly, comforting him and herself.

,,I know'' Tirious answered and let go of her before shoving her the the side making her trip and fall to the ground, laughing he held his hand out for her. ,,Never do that to me again''he demanded in a playfully serious tone as he helped her up.

,,Never'' she promised.

DWDWDWDWDW

,,Sooooo...where is the Doctor'' Tirious called as they stood back to back fighting against Daleks. ,,I don't know. I always lose him.''She answered while killing the Dalek in front of her. ,,I swear he is going to kill himself and me someday...Where is the Eagle ?''.

,,She should be at the Gardens, defending her family''.

,,You should go to her''.

,,And leave you alone. Never''

,,You are really stupid sometimes''she muttered.

,,That's why you love me''he grinned.

,,Ohhh since when do I love you. I think I wasn't informed of this''.

,,Well, I do love you''he said while stabbing the Dalek he fought with his spear before turning Ange around to face him and kissed her. Reacting immediately she buried her hand in his hair and the other one on his shoulder pulling him nearer. She felt how he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, leaving not even a tiny gaps between them. The kiss was passionate and rough but held something loving and careful in it. Biting her bottom lip he asked for entrance which she gladly allowed. Fighting for dominance their tongues battled but Ange won making them both smirk in the kiss. Losing air they both broke apart.

Panting they stared at each other.

Slowly Tirious stroked her now swollen lips gently, still holding her close

,,Oh I think I've been informed now'' she said gaping before smiling slyly.

,,Is that your way to say that you confess your undying love for me''he teased.

,,You wish''

,,Yes I do''

,,I love you too''she confessed shyly. Giving him a little peek on the lips. ,,But I don't want to die, so you have to let go of me before the Dalek behind you kills us both''.

Pulling away she pulled out one of her Daggers and threw it at the Daleks face.

,,You have to be more careful''she cooed.

,,Promise'' he smiled. ,,Can you say it again ?''he asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

,,I. Love. You''she emphasised every word.

,,I love you too. God damned I love you''he replied walking forwards to kiss her again but suddenly he fell forward and leaned heavily on her as she cached him.

,,No''he gasped in an pained voice.

,,Tirious what is it? What's wrong ?''she screamed panicky holding him up and looking him in the eyes.

,,It's the Eagle, I think...I think she's dying''he breathed out.

,,What ?No! It's not funny. You know I don't like jokes like this! Please, tell me you're joking''she cried.

,,I'm sorry. I'm sorry''.

,,No!No!No!'' she chanted.

,,Hey,hey,hey don't cry. I'm happy you know. I'm dying like I always wanted. As a solider in the arms of the woman that I love'' he coughed.

,,You are so corny'' she laughed sadly.

,,Just with you''he said joining her laughter. ,,Can...can I kiss you?''.

Without answering him she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his kissing him gently and with all the love she has, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her back eagerly before pulling away.

,,Thank you'' he whispered before falling limp in her arms.

Crying silently she gently laid him to the ground and sang an Gallifreyan dirge. Sobbing and brocken.

DWDWDWDWDW

Screaming Ange jolted forward in her bed in the Tardis. Dry tears on her face. The Memory replaying in her head again and again. Crying she sang the same Gallifreyan dirge, before falling asleep again.

**A/N so this was a memory from Ange in the Time War.**

**Rewiew me and tell me what you think.**

**Ange and Tirious are on my tumblr**


End file.
